Random Ramblings
by gosgirl
Summary: A unique and contrasting relationship. A repository for any random ramblings, thoughts, scenes, one shots, musings - mostly written for the Drabble game, the Hiatus Creative Drive and the Gabby Collaboration Project on the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum
1. Chapter 1: Chalk

**RANDOM RAMBLINGS**

Title: Chalk  
>Author: Gosgirl<br>Rating: K  
>Pairing: AbbyGibbs  
>Category: Romance<br>Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?

Summary: A unique and contrasting relationship.

A/N: Short one shot written in haste for the prompt 'Chalk' in the Gabby Drabble Game on the Gibbs/Abby Shippers' Forum and then expanded a wee bit. I'm intending this Random Ramblings series to be a repository for any random ramblings, thoughts, scenes, musings which occur to me which aren't long enough to be posted separately. Yes, I know I'm supposed to be working on the next chapter of Distance Nightmare... got a bit distracted!

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Chalk.<strong>

Chalk and cheese. Apples and oranges. Silver and ebony. Marine and scientist. Goth and Gunny. Coffee and Caf-Pow! Silence and music.

A man of few words. A woman of many.

Outsiders who didn't know them saw them as incompatible. They thought he was too old for her. Or that she was too young for him. He was merely a replacement father for the one who'd died. And he must see her as a surrogate daughter for the one that he'd lost so many years ago.

All their friends who knew them, however, saw how good they were for each other… how so very _right_ their relationship was.

His presence stilled and calmed her. She relaxed him and made him smile.

He was her focus.

She was his centre.

A partnership… a couple… a team. They held each other together.

What no one but themselves knew was just how compatible they really were. How, in each other, they'd found what the other had been seeking. How they filled an aching void.

A perfect fit... in more ways than one.

How, the first time they'd tumbled into bed together, they'd discovered a lust… a passion... a desire… a love… and an emotional connection that had overwhelmed them both.

It didn't matter how different they were… because together they made a perfect whole.

Yin and Yang.


	2. Chapter 2: Skirt

A/N; I'm working on a PWP for Bamacrush after she dangled the prompt of 'undressing' and 'court clothes' in front of me... don't ask! ;) ... which immediately set my smutty mind off. Halfway through that, this wee bunny came out of a side alley and started waving at me... I find these short ones quite challenging to write but great fun.

Written for the Drabble game on the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum

**SKIRT**

Prompt: skirt

The skirt was unconventional… a least for Abby.

His favourites were the miniskirts which drove him wild and allowed easy access.

The dark pencil skirt she'd worn today hugged her curves, inviting his hands to slide over her hips to discover if her stockings were held by one of her tantalising garter belts that fried his brain the moment he touched them.

Sometimes the skirt didn't survive beyond the hallway before he lifted her and pinned her against the wall. Legs gripping his waist and the skirt riding up around her hips as he drove into her.

Or sometimes it would end up amongst the trail of clothing left between the door and bedroom as they leisurely undressed each other.

Or if he was feeling particularly patient… or teasing… he would leave her fully dressed as he sat on the coffee table massaging her feet. Allowing his eyes to roam, planning how to slowly remove each item… wondering how long it would be before she was writhing out of control under him and around him.

She may hate the court clothes she had to wear… but he loved divesting her of them.


	3. Chapter 3: Hands

**HANDS**

Author: Gosgirl  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
>Category: Romance<br>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?

Summary: Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum Creative Drive for the prompt 'Hands'.

A/N: set in an established Gabby universe and from Abby's POV.

* * *

><p>Obsessed... that would be a good way of describing how she felt about them.<p>

His hands.

The long, relatively slender but strong fingers... the warmth and size of his palms...the calluses formed from years of boat building... the scars on the tanned flesh from tools and bullet wounds.

The strength and tenderness in equal measure.

While they were still only friends, she would spend hours wondering how they would feel tracing her curves.

Now she knew just how good that could be.

She knew how those calluses felt as they ghosted over her skin lightly, trailing goosebumps in their wake.

How those fingers could cause her nerve endings to tingle as they sought out every sensitive spot... some she didn't even know she had until his hands discovered them.

How they felt as they massaged her skin firmly... sensuously... teasingly... erotically.

How his skilful fingers could make her writhe and beg.

How their strength could pin her down with ease, fingers leaving marks on her skin as they both lost themselves in a haze of passion.

How he could hold both her wrists in one large hand above her head while he tormented and teased her with the other... or while he pounded into her over and over again... driving her steadily out of her mind.

In the past, she would try and memorize every inch of them on the occasions when he would take her hand in one of his, or when he stroked her cheek tenderly, or held her warmly in a hug.

Now she knew every line, every callus, every scar.

Now she knew it was true what they said about men with large feet and hands...

They were part of his armoury.

They were both a comfort and an intimidation.

They could kill a man with one snap of the neck, tackle a suspect with skilfully placed blows, or floor an opponent in seconds during training.

They could cup her cheeks in his large palms and make her feel as if she was the most precious thing in the whole world, or soothe a crying child with such tenderness it brought tears to her eyes.

Toughened by war and training.

Roughened by years of working with wood.

Seeing him grip his Sig Sauer with a strong confident hold was possibly one of the hottest sights in the universe... or was that dishing out head slaps?... or slamming his hands down on the interrogation table?

Watching him as he patiently... slowly... tenderly... almost lovingly sanded and planed every line of his latest boat was hypnotic.

Those hands had been there during the best and the worst times of her life.

Fingers that signed _my girl_ against her cheek, causing a smile on the darkest of days.

Those hands would sign _I love you_ as they carried on a private conversation in the most crowded of rooms.

How those fingers and hands could turn a simple shower and hair wash into something dizzyingly erotic and sensuous... massaging her scalp in gentle circular motions that relaxed her and eased her tension.

A massage from those hands could turn her boneless and pliant in his arms or bring her quivering and screaming to orgasm.

They were soothing in times of stress.

She remembered how his hands and arms had felt when he held her after Ari fired into her lab... how they comforted her in the lift when Mikel was stalking her... how his finger had stilled her lips and broke her heart when he disappeared to Mexico.

If pushed, she would list his hands as one of her favourite features... or maybe she'd pick his eyes... or maybe his voice... or maybe his smile... or just possibly it's all of him.

* * *

><p>AN: another 'Hands' one tomorrow... it's an endless subject really!


	4. Chapter 4: Hands II  Anticipation

**Anticipation**

Title: Anticipation  
>Author: Gosgirl<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Pairing: AbbyGibbs  
>Category: Romance<br>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?

Summary: Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum Creative Drive for the prompt 'Hands'. The minute hands was mentioned, my first thought was... well, I'm sure you can guess! My second thought was massage, but then my smutty mind is like that. What with Distance and this, I seem to be in the middle of a massage fest at the moment... such a 'chore' *grin*

A/N: set in an established Gabby universe and from Abby's POV.

* * *

><p>Anticipation... that was both the worst and best of what she felt as she waited.<p>

Waited for the bed to dip behind her as he climbed onto it.

Waited for the warmth of his legs on either side of her hips as he straddled her.

Waited as she heard him undo the bottle of massage oil and pour some into his hands.

Waited for the sound of his hands rubbing together, spreading the oil over his palms in readiness.

Waited with nerve endings tingling as she felt the warmth of his palms ghost over her skin, barely touching as he decided where to start... where she would feel the strength and tenderness of his hands first.

Arching towards his touch in an attempt to trigger the connection, unbearable expectation building as she tried to guess which part of her body he would set fire to first.

Unable, as always, to suppress a moan at the first contact of those strong fingers.

His hands could relax and torment in equal measure.

The strength in those fingers both easing and stimulating.

The calluses catching and scraping her skin lightly and teasingly.

Soothing and smoothing as his hands glide _oh so_ slowly over her skin.

Some nights he would start with a firm, confident massage, easing the tension brought on by far too long spent hunched over her lab bench or too many Caf!Pows. Hands working powerfully to release every solid knot, sinking into her muscles to ease each one, spreading and rubbing the by now warm oil into her skin... patiently, tenderly caring for her, leaving her boneless, pliant, relaxed and almost asleep.

Other nights he would begin a dizzying, teasing, sensuous assault on her senses with slick fingers lazily ghosting over her curves, exploring every inch of her skin, but keeping away from her core, until she was squirming and pleading with him.

Sometimes he would start with her neck, trailing his fingers over her spider web tattoo and then gently with a feather light caress down her spine to the crowning glory on her back... the cross.

His favourite.

He would spend ages tracing every delicate line and intricate whorl. His fingers could map it in the dark, with a tenderness that brought tears to her eyes. She could almost feel the love and devotion he felt pouring out through his fingertips.

Or he would start with her feet, strong fingers kneading her arches, causing her to moan, before working their way up her calves, smoothing along her thighs and over her hips. His large hands cupping her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples as they pebbled against his fingertips. Massaging the curves of her ass would escalate her need to intense levels as he came so near and yet so far from where she wanted him the most.

When she could hold out no longer, his long slender fingers would slide into her folds, bringing her arching off the bed, before teasing, circling, swirling and pressing oh so perfectly right _there_... until she could hold back no longer and came apart under his hands.

In the aftermath, while she was still trembling and shaking, his hands would cradle her gently. She would fall asleep in his arms... safe, protected and content.


	5. Chapter 5: Give me a sign

**GIVE ME A SIGN**

Title: Give me a sign  
>Author: Gosgirl<br>Rating: K  
>Pairing: AbbyGibbs  
>Category: Romance<br>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?

Summary: What Abby and Gibbs are waiting for... Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum Hiatus Creative Drive for the prompt 'Sign'.

* * *

><p><em>If only he would give me a sign...<em>

Just a small one.

Something to give me hope.

To cling onto so that I know the desperate longing wasn't in vain.

I've waited years for him now and I'm starting to lose hope.

Seeing a procession of women, mostly redheads, come and go.

None of them last.

He always claims it's because he's a bastard, but I wonder if it's something more.

He's been the one permanent presence in my life for years.

The best thing in my life.

A wonderful man who's never given up on me.

He makes me feel safe and cared for.

Sticking by me, no matter what.

Are the intense looks from those cobalt blue eyes, heart stopping grins and gentle cheek kisses a sign?

When he wraps me in a warm full body hug, is that an opening I should take?

Signing _My girl_ against my cheek, does he really mean it?

How would he react if I was the one to make a move?

Would I ruin our friendship forever?

A mistake I'd regret for the rest of my life?

I'd take the risk... for he's worth it.

... _if only he'd give me a sign._

* * *

><p><em>If only she would give me a sign...<em>

A hint.

An inkling that she's interested in me as more than a friend.

A suggestion that her teasing with me means more than her usual flirting with everyone else.

Perhaps I've held her at arm's length for too long now?

I've watched a succession of boyfriends come and go.

None of them last.

She always says it's because she doesn't want anything long term and she's too fussy, but is there more to it than that?

The one constant in my life for years, she stands by me without asking anything in return.

An incredible woman who's never given up on me.

She makes me feel alive.

The most wonderful thing in my life.

Are the seductive glances from those emerald eyes, dazzling smiles and suggestive banter a sign?

When she hugs me, burying her face in my neck as if she doesn't want to let go, is that an opportunity?

Signing _I love you_, does she really mean it?

How would she react if I made a move?

Would it ruin everything we have between us?

For if I get it wrong, I can never go back and fix it.

I'd willingly risk it... for she's worth it.

_... if only she'd give me a sign._


	6. Chapter 6: Reveille

Title: A Second Chance  
>Author: Gosgirl<br>Spoiler: Reveille  
>Summary: post-episode for Reveille written for the Gabby Collaboration Project on the GibbsAbby Shipper Forum. Abby confronts Gibbs after Ari.  
>AN: Thanks to Bamacrush for letting me use her as a sounding board.

* * *

><p><em>"Not just slept."<em>

That comment had lodged in his brain and he couldn't shift it. It had been rolling around in his head all day, tormenting him.

When he heard Abby's amused husky voice teasing McGee, he'd only been on the other side of the bathroom door and it had frozen him to the spot. He tried to tell himself he was pissed at Rule 12 being broken but who was he kidding? He was pissed because it was another example of just how much he'd blown it over the past few months.

His obsession with Ari Haswari had cost him dear, and now it looked like it had cost him Abby.

Gibbs would have been blind not to have seen McGee's increasing infatuation with Abby in recent weeks. He'd just been kidding himself that she wouldn't respond... that the young shy agent couldn't possibly be Abby's type, despite the superficial similarities in their professional interests.

Who was he kidding?

Of course, she'd look at McGee before she spared him a second glance? A young, kind, devoted man versus a damaged, cranky old bastard? How could he think otherwise? There was a time before Ari when Gibbs thought he and Abby were drifting closer. How their flirting and easy banter seemed to be taking on a more meaningful edge, and he'd been plucking up the courage to finally make a move.

Then Ari had burst into their lives.

In the past few months, he'd pushed everyone away. Not even Abby could get through the shell of hatred and rage he'd erected around himself. And now he was paying for it. His anger and obsession had annoyed, exasperated, hurt and upset just about every person around him... everyone he cared for.

And now it turned out that even his loathing and obsession was misplaced, that Ari wasn't a terrorist after all but a Mossad agent putting his life on the line. So why was his gut still churning? Why did it scream at him that the man who'd callously shot Gerald couldn't be anything but a murdering bastard with an agenda of his own?

His payback today had felt hollow. It sure as hell wasn't as satisfying as it should have been when he put a bullet in Ari's shoulder, as he'd so callously done with Gerald months earlier.

So here he was in his basement drowning his anger in bourbon and taking his frustrations out on his boat.

Cautious steps indicated he was no longer alone.

Looking up to see Abby, he watched her closely as she descended the basement stairs. She looked tired and uncertain of her welcome. It made his heart ache that they'd grown so far apart these last months that she couldn't even be sure he'd welcome her company.

"Hey Gibbs... or should I call you Ishmael?"

"Abbs." He tilted his head in acknowledgement of her gentle teasing. It wouldn't be the first time someone had made the comparison but this time he didn't take her head off, like he had with DiNozzo,

"Just came to see if you're okay." Abby stopped by him and gave him a gentle smile. "If Captain Ahab finally vanquished his white whale?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Turns out he wasn't Moby Dick after all." He held up the bottle and poured her a shot when she nodded.

"Is that what your gut is telling you?" she asked, curiosity lacing her voice. He threw her a look and saw her smile. "No, I didn't think so. Then we'd better all try to stay safe when he comes back... which you think he will, right?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, I do." It seems even his behaviour over the past few months hadn't managed to destroy her blind faith in him, that she'd trust his gut over any official explanation.

He looked at her, trying to read her face but she kept her eyes lowered as she sipped her bourbon. "Why ya here?" he asked her, gently.

"Told you, came to see how you were. Can't I be worried about you? About my... closest friend?" Abby glanced up at him briefly before her green eyes skittered away from his gaze. "You've been so... preoccupied these past few months that I wondered how you were coping now, whether no longer having Ari occupy every waking hour was catching up on you."

Trust Abby to have the balls to call him on it when everyone else had been dancing round the subject. "I'm..."

"Fine," Abby finished for him. "Yeah, I know, I kinda figured you'd say that. Okay, I get it, you don't want to talk about it. That's also... fine." She huffed an ironic laugh. "Just as long as you're okay. I was worried... been worried for months about you." She finally made eye contact for longer than a few seconds and his breath caught at the expression he thought he could read there.

"I'm okay, Abbs. No need to worry." The look she threw him indicated she didn't believe him but thankfully, she didn't push him on it.

"Too late, I always worry about you. I can't help it, Gibbs," she told him softly. Abby turned partially to face him and he looked at her, _really_ looked at her face for what seemed the first time in weeks, seeing the tiredness, the worry and strain, and felt another pang of guilt that he hadn't noticed it before now.

"I'm... fine, Abbs, really." He exchanged an ironic smile with her. "Beside, won't McGee wonder where you are?"

Gibbs couldn't resisting asking but dreaded the answer. He still felt guilty about taking his anger out on Abby earlier. As the day began to unravel around him, he'd blown up at her, accusing her of 'playing house' with McGee.

He saw her shoulders tense at his question and her tone turned defensive. "What's that supposed to mean, as if I didn't know? I don't let anyone dictate what I do, you should know that about me by now. Besides, it's just casual with Tim... or at least it is on my part." Abby turned away to lean against the bench beside him, sipping her drink and gazing thoughtfully into the distance.

"Just thought you'd prefer to be with him than checking up on a cranky old bastard like me."

He knew pushing her like this wasn't a good idea. She could clam up just as effectively as he could if she didn't want to talk about something. But it was like a fog was lifting from around him, both from Ari and his obsession, and fuelled by the sliver of hope he thought he could detect in Abby's words and eyes.

Gibbs saw her square her shoulders as if making a decision and her head came up and she looked at him, gaze suddenly determined, a spark deep in her eyes. "Maybe I prefer to be with that cranky bastard."

"You sure about that?" He held his breath. Abby could have anyone she chose, she was beautiful, bright, funny and sexy as hell. Why would she want him?

"Yeah, I'm sure. You've pushed me away enough the past few months, Gibbs." She couldn't hide the hurt that flashed across her face. "I just thought you might let me back in again now Ari is gone but maybe I got that wrong."

She of all people should know it wasn't that easy for him to let anyone in. She had to understand how much seeing her with McGee had affected him. "Thought I'd left it too late, that you'd moved on already, Abbs."

"Maybe you gave me no choice lately, Gibbs?" Abby's explosive temper soon flared. "Maybe I got tired of all the mixed signals from you... one minute hoping that what I was reading from you might be true, and the next minute thinking that I was mistaken and that you couldn't possibly want someone like me."

_Oh, if only she knew. Well, tell her, Gunny, she' s not a mind reader._

He tried to interrupt but Abby steamrollered on. "So I decided I couldn't hang around forever waiting for you to remember that I existed... remember that the world didn't revolve around Ari Haswari."

"That why you were with McGee the other night?" Gibbs felt his own temper rising again; it had simmered too close to the surface all day to be easily quashed.

He was getting his own taste of mixed signals tonight... one minute seeing the spark of flirtation and desire from her that was achingly familiar, and then the next moment seeing that turn to anger and hurt.

He watched Abby pace, arms crossed over her chest, shoulders hunched. "I've _been with_ McGee, as you put it, for months, Gibbs... you overhead the end of our conversation today about my coffin, didn't you?" She stopped in front of him, anger suddenly draining away from her features and looked up at him, eyes shimmering. "I didn't think you wanted me... or I'd never have started a relationship with McGee."

"Oh, Abbs." Unable to help himself, Gibbs reached out to brush his hand over her cheek, itching to trace a familiar sign over her skin but wondering if she'd welcome it now.

"What did you expect me to do, Gibbs?" she asked him almost plaintively, leaning into his touch. "Wait for you forever when I didn't even know how you felt about me? I still don't..."

"No, Abbs, had no right to expect that." He stepped closer and tilted her chin up, wanting to kiss her but still holding back.

Too restless to stay still, she spun away from him and resumed her pacing, hands gesturing with half formed signs. "He's kind and attentive and he adores me. It's a hard combination for a girl to resist." The way she described him, it made McGee sound like a loyal retriever rather than a lover.

"Then why are ya here, Abbs, if you're now with McGee?" It hurt like hell to ask but he had to know where he stood. He knew Abby's free and easy approach to relationships. But he didn't share... not with anyone and especially when it came to someone as special as Abby.

"Because..." She hesitated and came to a stop in front of him again. "Because, Gibbs, I wanted to see if there was any point in me hanging on... for you." His heart sped up at her words and he rested his hands on her hips. "I know McGee wants me, and I know he wants a more serious relationship and I... I don't know if I want that with him..." She looked away, biting her lip, "Casual was enough for me with him."

"And McGee doesn't want casual?" Gibbs had some sympathy for McGee. No man could view a relationship with Abby as casual; she was addictive. For Gibbs, it would be all or nothing.

"I know he doesn't but I don't want what he wants. I don't wanna hurt him and I know I'm going to even if... even if there's nothing here between us." She looked up and seemed to realise how close he was, her eyes widening before she continued softly, "But I've gotta know, Gibbs. I've gotta know whether I'm wasting my time here, waiting for you."

That was enough.

Gibbs cupped her face in his hands and brushed a light kiss over her lips, feeling her sigh into his mouth as he lingered. "You're not wasting your time, Abbs."

She slid one hand around his neck, threading her fingers into his hair. "Good, coz I know you can feel _this_ too."

She gestured between them and he instantly knew what she meant... the way his eyes would lock with hers and neither could look away... the way his pulse and heartbeat would react to her perfume... the way her nearness would steal his breath... the way her sultry voice would send a shiver straight down his spine to his cock... the way electricity sparked between them every time they were in the same room. Their chemistry was intoxicating.

"Oh yeah, I feel it." He nuzzled his way across her cheek and down her neck, feeling her shiver against him. "Always have."

He raised his head and took her mouth in a kiss that rapidly turned hungry and possessive. When he broke away, they were both breathing heavily and he rested his forehead against hers as he admitted, "Just been a bit distracted lately."

"Yeah, I noticed," her laugh was ironic. She stopped him as he bent to kiss her again, holding his shoulders and searching his eyes. "But I need to know if this is just a one-off casual thing for you, Gibbs, and then you'll push me away again, coz I don't think I could cope with that?"

He curled his hands on her hips, pulling her more firmly against him, wondering what she needed from him to convince her. "It's much more than that, Abbs, at least for me."

"Me too. It's you... it's always been you I've wanted, no one else." She seemed to find what she was looking for in his eyes for a blinding smile lit her face. "So... tell me what you want, Gibbs?"

He held her gaze, trying to convey what he felt. "You, and a second chance."

The end.


	7. Chapter 7: Family

**Family**

Rating: K  
>Pairing: AbbyGibbs  
>Category: FriendshipRomance  
>Spoilers: None<br>Summary: Written for the Gabby Shipper Forum Hiatus Creative Drive and the prompt 'Family.'

* * *

><p>Abby looked round the table at her friends... her family. She smiled indulgently as she watched them all tuck into their Thanksgiving Dinner, once again held at Ducky's in what was rapidly becoming an annual tradition for them all to celebrate this holiday together.<p>

She let the laughter and the banter roll over her, for once just content to absorb the atmosphere and not take part... not yet.

It was at times like this that she usually missed her own family, her mother and brother, as well as her extended family of cousins. She'd left them all behind when she moved to DC and now only saw them occasionally, mostly for holidays or birthdays. When she first started working at the Navy Yard, she'd been lonely for a while... until a new family had adopted her, taken her under their wing.

The members making up her new family had changed over the years... some losses still a raw wound.

If she closed her eyes, Abby could still conjure up a vivid image of Kate sitting with them, mouthing "_Tony"_ in affectionate exasperation; or Jenny quirking an amused eyebrow, lips curving in a seductive smile, usually aimed in the direction of a certain silver-haired Marine; or most recently, Mike Franks, his twinkling eyes, flirty charm and sense of honour all combining to make him one of her favourite men.

All gone... all still deeply missed.

It only strengthened the love she felt for everyone now sitting round the table.

Abby smiled as she saw the three 'boys' squabbling amongst themselves, all trying to show off in front of Ziva, who was talking quietly with Ducky and studiously ignoring their antics, although the small smile curving her mouth showed she wasn't oblivious.

Ducky, so wise and warmly compassionate, whose strength they all leant on. Ducky, who'd become like a father to her after she lost her own.

Tony, whose dazzling smile was at full volume tonight, but she knew to look beyond the joker front to a strong and loyal friend. Tony, the big brother she'd never had, who needed this dysfunctional family of theirs as much as she did.

Tim, who'd grown so much under their leader's guiding hand, no longer the shy, gauche young Probie. Timmy, who still looked at her with longing sometimes, even when he knew her heart lay elsewhere.

Ziva, warm and caring, who could kick ass and look gorgeous doing it and who would walk through fire for any of them. Ziva, the younger sister she'd never had and whose sense of mischief rivalled her own.

Jimmy, whose nervousness hid an unexpected bravery and a cheeky smile, as well a sense of humour that could get him into hot water. Jimmy, her protective cousin whose confidence had grown under Ducky's mentorship.

So what did that make her? Their sister, daughter, mother hen? She snorted to herself at the thought... even though she was older than she looked.

"Abbs... you okay?" A deep, gravelly voice rolled into her ears and a warm hand covered her own. She turned to look into the cobalt eyes of its owner, her heart lifting as it always did when she looked at the man who held them all together.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs... Her lover. Her friend. Her partner. Her rock. Her husband in everything but name.

Her... everything.

Together, they were her family.


	8. Chapter 8: Feel Better?

**Feel Better?**

Rating: T  
>Pairing: AbbyGibbs  
>Category: FriendshipRomance  
>Spoilers: Conspiracy Theory<br>Summary: Written for the Gabby Shipper Forum Hiatus Creative Drive and the prompt 'Bruise,' and sort of a post-episode for Conspiracy Theory, from Gibbs' POV.

* * *

><p>"God dammit."<p>

Gibbs heard the cursing in Abby's distinctive drawl as soon as he left the elevator. When he entered her lab, his eyes were drawn to an equally distinctive ass sticking out from underneath one of her machines. Trying not to stare too hard at her curves but knowing it was a lost cause, he squatted next to her, "Something wrong, Abbs?"

"Oh hey, Gibbs. Just a minute, I'll see if I can get out of here without causing further damage."

Deciding that watching her shimmying backwards out from under the unit was also not good for his self control either, Gibbs waited until her head emerged before helping her to her feet. Her pigtails were askew and there were smudges of dirt on her face. His amusement immediately turned to concern when he saw her cradling her wrist.

"Abbs, are ya hurt?"

Abby shrugged. "Oh, it's nothing Gibbs. I just banged my wrist getting out and think I scraped the skin on my neck as I tried to squeeze underneath my baby to get at it. I guess my spatial awareness isn't as accurate as I thought it was."

"Let me see." He held her pigtails out of the way and tilted her head to get a better look. "What were ya doing under there anyway?"

"Trying to avoid calling in a tech who'd take forever and I need that baby tomorrow. But I think I fixed it before she attacked me... it's okay, Gibbs, really it's nothing. Just a scratch."

Hardly nothing. There was a livid scratch and contusion on her wrist oozing blood and a graze on her neck. Beckoning her to go with him, he walked into her ballistics lab. "C'mere, let me fix it." Gibbs gathered paper towels and her first aid kit, quirking an eyebrow at her amused expression.

"Nurse Gibbs, huh? Kissing my finger better has obviously gone to your head."

_Oh, she had no idea_.

The effect on him from kissing her bandaged finger earlier was out of all proportion to the simple gesture. Combined with their usual easy banter, it had given this morning's encounter an extra flirtatious edge that had suddenly felt dangerous and tempting all at once.

Drawing her over to the sink, Gibbs grasped her wrist gently, turning it to the light so he could examine the wound. He felt her shiver slightly under his touch, only his closeness allowing him to hear the barely audible gasp which escaped her as his fingers brushed the skin. Wetting some paper towels, he gently wiped away the blood and dirt from her wrist. It looked worse than it was; the scratch was jagged but not deep and had already stopped weeping blood. The skin around it looked tender and puffy though, and would soon begin to blossom as the bruising came out.

Gibbs hesitated as he felt Abby wince as he cleaned the last of the grit away.

"It's okay, go on," she whispered, her voice suddenly huskier. It was hardly a bad wound, so there had to be another reason her breathing sounded so shaky.

He hoped it was him.

"That's gonna be one heck of a bruise, Abbs."

"So I see. I must have hit it harder than I thought." He was distracted when she bit down on her lip, wanting to reach out and run his thumb over that plump lower lip.

Gibbs moved her pigtail out of the way, relishing the feel of the silky strands in his fingers. He cleaned up the slight graze on her neck which wasn't as extensive as the one on her wrist. His fingers brushed against her neck, sensing a slight tremor go through her. Mesmerised by the pulse beating steadily in her throat, he ached to press his face against her neck and cover the pulse point with his mouth and suckle on her smooth skin.

Moving the wet towel to her cheek, Gibbs wiped away the smudges of dirt, feeling her lean into his hand. Trying to retain some semblance of control, he pulled his eyes away from her neck and picked up the tube of antiseptic cream. Unscrewing it, Gibbs gently spread a layer over the scratch on her wrist. "Don't think the one on your neck needs a plaster but we oughta cover this."

"Okay." He could barely catch her soft whisper as she kept her gaze fixed on what his hands were doing.

Efficiently and quickly fastening a plaster over her wrist, he smoothed the edges, holding her wrist in his hand.

The air was becoming charged, electricity crackling between them. All those times he'd pulled back in the past when they'd been in each others' space, when by leaning forward only a few inches, he could have touched her, kissed her... given into temptation.

This time he didn't hesitate.

He'd passed the time when he could have held back about ten minutes ago. He bent his head to plant a soft kiss, not on the bandage as he'd done earlier with her finger, but on the skin next to it.

It was the barest touch of his lips but it was enough.

He savoured her gasp, pleased that this was affecting her as much as him. He saw her eyelids flutter closed as he followed his gentle kiss with a soothing caress with his thumb over the skin.

Releasing her wrist, hearing her slight moan of protest at the loss of contact, he moved behind her. Gibbs bent to place a similar soft, barely there kiss over the graze on her neck, before trailing his lips round to the spider web, letting his tongue taste the lines of the tattoo as he'd longed to do for years.

Before he could lose control entirely, he backed away and finished tending to her by smoothing more cream over the graze, his fingers lingering, drawn to her soft skin. He felt Abby sway back into him, seeking to increase the contact as her head fell back against his shoulder.

Gibbs folded his arms round her from behind, nuzzling her neck, breathing in her distinctive perfume. His mouth travelled up the side of her face, brushing his mouth softly, slowly against her cheek; a far more intimate caress than his usual cheek kisses.

Abby turned her face towards him and he hovered his mouth over hers before whispering an echo of his words from earlier.

"Feel better?"

He saw her lips curve into a seductive smile, her answer a similar echo as he closed the distance between them.

"Much."

The end.


	9. Chapter 9: Lt Jane Doe

**Three Bs**

Rating: 15  
>Author: Gosgirl<br>Spoiler: Lt. Jane Doe  
>Summary: post-episode for Lt Jane Doe.<br>A/N: Written for the Gabby Collaboration Project on the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum.

* * *

><p>Ducky walked through the quiet roads of the cemetery heading back to his car, enjoying the solitude.<p>

After delivering the remains of Lt. Jane Doe for internment, he'd experienced a degree of satisfaction that at least now they knew who'd murdered the young girl. But it still felt like only half the story. They were no nearer finding out who she was, and that would continue to haunt him.

In the same way he'd kept her close to him these past ten years, he foresaw regular visits here to the cemetery; if for no other reason than to remind himself of all the unsolved cases, of all the ones they couldn't save or couldn't identify.

As he neared his Morgan, Ducky saw one of the NCIS sedans parked behind it and two familiar tall figures leaning against it, standing shoulder to shoulder. Even if he couldn't have guessed who'd be waiting for him, the black parasol held over a dark head and the silver hair of the other figure would have clued him into the presence of Abby and Gibbs.

He shook his head, smiling fondly. Jethro was being his usual over-protective self and Abby was always caring and thoughtful. It wasn't a surprise therefore that they'd banded together to check up on him.

Ducky always thought these two were so attuned to each other, that they only looked complete when they were standing together. Even when they might have been seeing other people, it didn't seem to diminish their connection.

Ducky had felt sorry for McGee these past few months. He knew the young man was infatuated with Abby, but she didn't look at Tim in the same way Ducky had seen her look at Jethro. The crackle in the air when they were in the same room was electric, but Ducky had long ago given up wondering whether they'd ever get round to dealing with it.

"Hey, Duck, you okay?" Gibbs had his collar turned up against the autumn chill and was typically standing between the cool wind and Abby, always unconsciously protecting her. Ducky wasn't even sure Gibbs was aware that he was doing it.

"Yes, Jethro, I'm fine." Ducky tried to sound reassuring, but knew his tiredness would show in his voice. "Perhaps her spirit can rest in peace now. Either way, I think she belongs here and not on a shelf in my autopsy."

"You can still come and see her though, Ducky." Abby folded her parasol as she came up to him, kissing his cheek and looping her arm through his.

"Yes, Abby, I can and I will." He smiled and patted her hand where it rested on his arm. "What are you two doing here, as if I didn't know."

Gibbs shrugged. "Came to see if you were okay, if you wanted company."

"Do you want to have dinner, Ducky?" asked Abby, concern colouring her voice. "I could cook for the three of us, if you like? We haven't had dinner all together, just the three of us, for a while."

"Oh, thank you, my friends." Ducky reached out and pulled Abby into a hug, touched by her thoughtfulness. "I'm tempted but no, perhaps not tonight." He went on before either of them could protest. "Not that I don't love your cooking, Abby, you know I do, but I think I want to go home and spend a quiet evening on my own. We could all have dinner this weekend instead, you could both come over to me as mother is away."

Abby smiled. "I'd like that, Ducky, you've got a date."

"Besides, you've both looked after me enough these past few days, keeping me occupied."

Abby exchanged a rueful glance with Gibbs, neither surprised that Ducky had seen right through their attempts to keep his mind from brooding on the case. "It was hardly a chore, Ducky."

"And don't think I don't appreciate it, Abby, but I'd quite like to be alone tonight."

Hugging them both goodbye before he could be persuaded otherwise, Ducky got into his car, waving as he drove off. Abby returned to lean against Gibbs' car, standing next to him.

"I worry about him, Gibbs. Will he be okay?" she asked quietly after a few moments, glancing at him.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, he's tough." He reached out an arm to draw her into his side. "He just needs time to accept we may never know who Lt. Jane Doe was."

"But at least we know who killed her," Abby leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, that'll help." Gibbs resisted the temptation to bury his nose in her silky hair, her nearness having its usual effect on him. They stood in comfortable silence for a while before Abby broke it.

"That offer of cooking is still open, Gibbs. You hungry?"

"For your cooking, always Abbs." They hadn't spent much time together outside work lately, for various reasons and he'd missed her company. "My place?"

Abby raised her head and gave him a wide smile. "You're on. I'll cook, you wash up."

"Okay. Boat and bourbon after?" His eyes were drawn to the spider web tattoo on her neck, trying to quell his usual urge to brush his lips along every line.

"Won't the boat be a trifle chewy for dessert?" She grinned as he rolled his eyes at her. "I'd settle for ice cream and bourbon, plus boat."

"Deal." Gibbs hesitated, not sure he wanted the answer to his next question but needing to know. "Unless Special Agent Goodwrench objects?"

Gibbs recalled the surge of possessive anger that had swept through him as he'd walked into Abby's lab to see McGee on the floor with his head under her desk. The sense of jealousy he felt over her relationship with McGee hadn't diminished over the past few months since he'd suspected they'd first got together.

"It's nothing to do with Special Agent Goodwrench. It's you I'm asking, not him." Abby looked at him, curiously. He saw her eyes widen as she reacted to something in his expression. He must have been too slow to hide behind his usual mask.

"Not even to rewire your hotbox again?" He couldn't help teasing, even though he wasn't sure he'd like the answer.

He recalled McGee's stumbling explanation of a hotbox, and how the young agent had been seemingly oblivious to the double meaning in his words. The smile curving Abby's lips at the time showed that she was taking the description of 'waves of rhythmic pulses' in exactly the same way Gibbs was.

"He hasn't been... rewiring my hotbox for a while now." Abby chose to continue the suggestive analogy, intrigued to see how far he'd take it. She saw the teasing glint in his eye but thought she could also see a vulnerability there as well that he didn't often show.

The atmosphere was becoming charged, she'd have to be blind not to sense it.

"No?" he asked, feeling a sense of relief wash over him... assuming he was reading her meaning correctly.

Abby shook her head, shifting subtly closer, unable to look away from his intense gaze and the hunger she thought she could see there. "No. Not for some time now. We broke up a while back. He wanted commitment... I didn't want that, at least not with him." Her voice sounded hesitant, as if she was feeling her way, not sure how Gibbs would react. "We're still working out how to still be friends but I think we'll be okay. It wasn't fair to keep using him as a distraction."

"Distraction from what?" Gibbs found himself holding his breath, wanting to believe what he could see in her eyes.

"From wanting something... someone I thought I could never have." She glanced down, hesitating before continuing. "Someone who was pulling away... not only from me but from everyone, shutting all his friends out."

His obsession with Ari Haswari had left many scars, damaged a lot of relationships; at one point Gibbs wasn't sure if everyone would understand, let alone forgive him for his behaviour. But even in the fog of not being able to see further than the hunt for the terrorist, he'd seen Abby slipping away from him, drifting closer to McGee.

Gibbs reached down to tilt her chin up, to see her eyes, feeling the hitch in her breathing at the contact. "Perhaps he regrets that now?"

Abby nuzzled into his hand, a smile curving her lips, her voice sounding hopeful. "I think... I hope he might be, coz he's not shutting me out any more. Maybe he's letting his... obsession go, maybe he's seeing us all again... seeing me again."

"Oh, he can see you, Abbs."

And he could... and he was so tired of holding back.

"Just didn't think you could see him... or that you wanted him." He was mesmerised by the lovely curve of her cheek, soft porcelain skin and strong jawline.

His stomach flipped over at her next words.

"Oh, I've always wanted him... no one else has ever compared with him, and it's not fair on Timmy to use him as second best." Abby reached up with shaky fingers to run her hand along his jaw, seeing the desire she felt reflected right back at her... although something still held her back, something she needed to know. "Although isn't it about time for a certain redhead in a Porsche to come and pick him up?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope, not any more." That long term relationship was another casualty of his obsession with Ari.

"Then...?" Abby asked, hesitatingly, pulse pounding. She still couldn't quite believe that everything she wanted seemed suddenly within her grasp... or more precisely, standing right beside her.

"C'mere." His voice was low and full of promise.

Curling his hands around her hips, Gibbs pulled her flush against his body, lowering his head to kiss her, starting slow and soft. She responded instantly, opening her mouth as his tongue swept across her lips.

He felt his body responding as the kiss deepened and tried to rein himself in, or he'd end up spreading her out on the hood of his car and taking her right now, regardless of where they were.

When they broke for air, Gibbs pulled her inside the warmth of his coat, wrapping his arms and coat flaps round her, feeling a sense of contentment he hadn't felt in months. Abby snuggled into him willingly, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his distinctive scent. "Does that mean there might be a third B on offer tonight, as well as boat and bourbon? As in your bed?"

"Count on it," he promised. "I'm gonna take you to bed until we both can't move."

The suggestive smile Abby bestowed on him mirrored those she'd given him so often in the past; the one that always made him want to kiss her senseless... except this time he could.

And he did.

The end


	10. Chapter 10: Crumbling Resistance

**Crumbling Resistance**

Author: gosgirl  
>Rating: 15<br>Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
>Category: FriendshipRomance  
>Spoilers: None<br>Summary: Written for the Gabby Shipper Forum Hiatus Creative Drive and the prompt 'Resistance.'

* * *

><p>He'd spent years resisting her.<p>

The pull of her emerald eyes, that seductive dazzling smile and delicate porcelain skin that he wanted to bury his face against. The raven hair that enticed him to thread his fingers through its silkiness. The lure of her mini skirts, the shapely length of her legs and the swaying of both her hips and pigtails all drew him in. The desire to touch evoked by the curve of her ass and swell of her breasts. The temptation of her husky Southern drawl and throaty laughter. The appeal of her sharp mind, her kindness and compassion. The recognition of a shared sense of humour and mischief.

Did she want him as much as he desired her?

Sometimes he thought she did, when the chemistry which drew them together became so sexually charged it was positively electric. Was she aware of the magnetic attraction he felt whenever he stepped too close? Did she sense the lust that regularly threatened to overwhelm him and when it would be so simple to reach out to her.

Did she crave his touch as much as he yearned for hers?

The longing he felt he could sometimes swear was mirrored in her eyes. When the memory of her face, her voice, her body kept him awake at night and helped tip him over the edge in his fantasies.

Did she wish there was something more between them, as he did?

He wanted her… no, he needed her.

Perhaps it was the way she understood him, accepted him for who he was.

Or the way she didn't pressure him, or want him to change.

She was the longest relationship of his life. The one constant in his life.

She was his life.

So, on the night of her pre-birthday dinner, he'd felt his resistance weakening as he gazed at her across their table, listening to her voice as her green eyes sparkled and a smile she seemed to reserve only for him lit up her beautiful face.

He'd controlled himself, though God only knows how, as he'd held her close when she persuaded him to dance, her perfume surrounding and teasing him.

Brick by brick, his resistance had started to fail as she took his hand on the way to his car but still he'd held back, clinging onto the wall he'd built over the years to keep himself from being hurt.

So, how come he was now pressing her up against her apartment door, tasting her, claiming her, hearing her moan and feeling her soft curves yielding under his hands, her body arching against his hardness?

What had caused him to finally crumble? Damned if he knew, but he should have known all along that resistance was ultimately futile.

The end.


	11. Chapter 11: Ink

**Ink**

Rating: T  
>Pairing: AbbyGibbs  
>Category: FriendshipRomance  
>Summary: Written for the Gabby Shipper Forum Hiatus Creative Drive and the prompt 'Ink'.<p>

* * *

><p>She really, <em>really<em> needed to head for a cold shower… and soon, or she'd embarrass herself.

It wasn't often Abby stayed to watch a team training session in the gym.

Seeing Gibbs' sexy ass on display in sweatpants or shorts, instead of covered by jackets, was usually just too much for her self control. Watching the Alpha male fight or work out was guaranteed to end with her dashing to the restroom to ease the itch he'd started… imagining her fingers were his fingers… his mouth… his cock.

But this time Abby had given in to temptation and was now half regretting it.

Gibbs' team began arriving just as she finished her own sparring session with a punch bag, and she'd stayed, immediately fascinated. His Marine training meant he usually wiped the floor with Tony and Tim in any fight, despite both men being younger. But watching him spar with Ziva on a more even keel was _oh so_ hot on a whole other level.

Ziva's speed and agility made a good contrast to Gibbs' superior weight and height. And if she hadn't, of necessity, been pulling her punches and using non-lethal force, the Mossad trained assassin may well have been able to beat the Marine more often.

Ziva was all feline grace, nimble on her feet and with lightning fast reflexes whereas Gibbs was all contained power and solid strength, with a forceful elegance to his fighting style that was just riveting… _and did she mention hot?_

Today, Ziva had the upper hand in the first half of their bout, scoring repeated blows which drove Gibbs back before he feinted a fall back and then counter-attacked... fast. They were both breathing heavily but judging from the slight smiles they wore as they circled each other, the two agents were enjoying themselves.

It was an intriguing contest, and Abby could sense both Tony and Tim being distracted from their own session to observe Gibbs and Ziva. After seeing the pair circle and clash repeatedly, Abby was far too turned on for comfort, pressing her legs together in an attempt to get some relief to the pulse of arousal beating between her thighs.

Not for the first time, Abby wondered what those strong rough hands would feel like on her body.

If Abby thought she'd have been able to control herself, she'd have asked Gibbs long ago to improve her self defence skills, instead of turning to Ziva for help. Although Abby found that equally sexy and hot, at least she wasn't in love with Ziva.

But the prospect of being in close proximity to Gibbs, his breath in her ear as he gave instructions in that gravelly voice, being literally hands-on with that hard body, and possibly… no, probably being pinned to the mat by his welcome weight… there was no way she'd have been able to rein herself in. She felt like whimpering now just thinking about it.

Speaking of which, she had to get out of here before her ogling of Gibbs' many attributes became too apparent or she started drooling on the floor… whichever came first.

But before she could leave, she was distracted yet again. She watched Ziva throw Gibbs and as he landed, the arm of his T-shirt was pushed up to reveal… _whoa, was that a tat?_

Before she could be sure, he'd rolled to his feet in one smooth motion and moved back into the attack. This time Gibbs had Ziva off balance and pinned to the mat before she could regroup.

Now it was her curiosity that stopped her leaving. The bout came to an end and the rest of the team headed for the showers, leaving Gibbs and Abby alone in the gym.

Against her better judgement, Abby sauntered towards him. Gibbs was breathing heavily from the workout as he towel dried his face and hair. He watched her intently, eyes sweeping over her own outfit of shorts and T-shirt as she approached. His voice sounded huskier than normal as he asked, "Enjoy the show, Abbs?"

She thought he hadn't spotted her standing off to the side but of course Gibbs noticed everything. Something in his expression encouraged her to tease a little.

"Very much," she replied, giving him an appreciative once-over before raising her eyes to meet his amused gaze. "You been holdin' out on me, Gibbs?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, looping the towel round his neck, intense blue gaze curious, "What d'ya mean?"

She smiled and pointed to his left arm, "Didn't know you had a tat."

He shrugged, returning her smile, "Most grunts do."

Stepping nearer, Abby slid the material of his T-shirt slowly up his arm to reveal the USMC insignia tattooed on his left upper arm… his well-muscled upper arm, she thought as her throat went dry at being this close to him. Like an electric charge, she could feel the tension rising around her.

"Very nice work," she murmured, studying the design intently. It wasn't a large tattoo, but very detailed and intricate. She traced the outline with a shaky finger, barely touching his heated skin, and heard as well as felt his breath hitch in the quiet of the room.

She was so close she heard Gibbs swallow hard before he replied, and felt a certain amount of satisfaction that she wasn't the only one being affected by this, "Got it soon after I joined."

When she looked up and locked gazes with him, Abby was startled at the level of lust in his eyes. She was certain that the same expression of longing must be visible on her own face. For years, she'd caught glimpses and hints of how Gibbs might feel about her, but he was always too good at hiding it quickly. This was the first time she'd seen it in his eyes, clear and unmistakable.

She felt a shiver go down her spine as she contemplated her choices.

The safest thing would be to back away and not risk their friendship. The riskiest and possibly the bravest thing to do would be to step over that line and see how far he'd let her go.

_Oh well, here goes nothing… or possibly everything._

She smiled what she hoped was her best seductive smile, and stepped closer still, lowering her voice. "Got any more ink, Marine?"

"Maybe." A spark of amusement joined the desire in his blue eyes, and her pulse began to pound in anticipation.

"Gonna show it to me?" She was so close she could almost feel his breath on her hair as she looked up at him, and her hand toyed with the edge of the towel round his neck.

"Maybe." His voice was a low growl and he reached up to gently tilt her head to one side. "Gonna show me the rest of yours?" Before Abby could reply, he'd begun tracing a finger softly over the lines of her spider web tattoo and she was hit by a surge of arousal so strong she felt herself swaying towards him.

She cleared her throat and licked her lips in an attempt to regain her voice, seeing his gaze flick down to her mouth. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

His slow, lazy grin caused her insides to flip and he leaned in close to her ear, nuzzling her cheek slowly. It was such a simple gesture that was both sensuous and intimate and she found herself holding her breath for what he'd do next. When it came his deep voice nearly made her knees buckle. "Deal."

Approaching voices broke the moment and Gibbs backed off, leaving her dazed, but not before signing _Later_ as he turned and left.

Hours later, clinging together and entwined in his sheets, sweaty and completely sated, Abby could declare with absolute certainty that Gibbs only had one more tattoo. Whereas he'd taken a really, _really_ thorough and lingering inventory of every one of her 13 tats, driving her half out of her mind in the process.

Sprawled on top of him in a boneless heap, she felt him press gentle kisses to her head, nuzzling his nose into her hair. In contrast to his earlier demanding caresses, his calloused hands now ran gently over the cross on her back, mirroring the path taken by his mouth and tongue.

By the time he'd discovered all her other tattoos, she'd been trembling and squirming underneath him, almost begging for her release.

Head resting on his shoulder, she curled her hand around his other very cool tat, resolving to ask him about how he'd got it later, when she could once again form a coherent sentence. Following the route her tongue had licked earlier over the tattoo on his right upper arm, she traced the outline gently... the Chinese symbols for Semper Fi.

The end.


	12. Chapter 12: Morning

**Doing Things Differently**

Title: Doing Things Differently  
>Rating: 15<br>Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
>Category: FriendshipRomance  
>Summary: Will Abby's birthday morning turn out to be different than normal? Written for the Gabby Shipper Forum Hiatus Creative Drive and the prompt 'Morning'.<p>

* * *

><p>Things were being done different lately... or so it seemed.<p>

And Gibbs himself was subtly different too.

Ever since the shadow of Mexico and the Reynosa cartel had been lifted from his shoulders, he seemed somehow a lot more relaxed, settled, and was generally less grumpy with everyone. With her, he'd been even more open and unguarded. Their flirting had taken on an extra intense edge lately, drawing closer to the invisible line they'd both been hiding behind for years.

Did he initiate more hugs, holding her more tightly and for longer? Did he smile at her more often? Were the cheek kisses slightly closer to her lips, and did they linger? She wondered at first if she was imagining things. But the signs of his altered behaviour became even more pronounced at her pre-birthday dinner... the highlight of her year in so many ways.

There she could pretend that they were a couple, at least for a few hours.

After this evening though, perhaps she wouldn't need to pretend any longer? Or was she reading too much into his actions... hoping too much?

Did the hand that curl almost possessively round her waist instead of settling at the small of her back as he escorted her into the restaurant mean anything?

Was his glare at the waiter who fussed around her as she was being seated slightly fiercer than usual?

Was it deliberate that he sat next to her, almost thigh to thigh, instead of opposite as he usually did?

The Italian restaurant itself was somewhere they'd never been before... dark, intimate, expensive, where the tables were private and secluded, where the dancing was slow and tempting, and the atmosphere one of seduction.

The meal had been delicious and he'd been particularly attentive throughout. He looked especially hot tonight... the dark suit and crisp white shirt making him look positively edible. She'd enjoyed their light-hearted banter as always, toying with the black rose he'd given her earlier. His present of an elegant black choker with a hanging drop emerald was stunning, and she'd seen the pleasure in his eyes as she'd thrown her arms around him and kissed his cheek to thank him.

They'd shared part of their meals, and the action of feeding each other titbits was infused with a sexual tension which mounted as the evening wore on.

What was unmistakable though was the heat in his eyes when they'd shared dessert. And when some ice cream caught at the side of his mouth and she wiped it away, his reaction was electric. He caught her hand as she started to draw it back and closed his lips around her thumb. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he licked the ice cream off with sinuous sweeps of his tongue, finally suckling her thumb clean.

She could barely refrain from moaning out loud as she felt the tug of desire go straight to her core.

So she'd taken her courage in both hands and leaned close to ask, "Dance with me?" And for once, he'd acquiesced, taking her hand to guide her to the floor.

Instead of holding her at a safe, polite distance, he'd gathered her close until their bodies were flush, his large hand covering her smaller one completely as he held it gently against his chest.

As one dance drifted into two, she found herself snaking her arms round his neck, while his arms slid round her waist, almost cradling her. She could feel every movement Gibbs made, the warmth of his hands on her back burning through the thin silk of her dress. Her pulse pounded at the feel of his hot breath on her neck and his cheek nuzzled against hers as he buried his nose in her hair.

"This is different, Gibbs." Her voice sounded husky even to her own ears and it caused him to tighten his grip for a second.

"A bad difference or a good one, Abbs?" came the low murmur against her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Oh really, _really_ good. Can we dance for a few more songs?" Being pressed against him like this was intoxicating. And there was no mistaking the typical male response to holding a warm female body close. She was brushing against what felt like a very impressive… reaction.

"It's your birthday, Abbs, you can have anything you want." There'd been a heated promise in his eyes that she hoped she wasn't imagining, or she'd embarrass herself before the evening was through.

Several equally slow dances later, she was so impossibly turned on that she had to step back to gather her breath. The spark of disappointment in his eyes as she did so faded when she asked him, almost shyly, "Take me home?"

The boyish grin that broke out made her hopes spike even higher.

After paying the bill, Gibbs took her hand as they walked to his car. She could feel the tension rising between them and she was acutely conscious of every breath he took, every glance, every slight move he made.

Opening the car door for her, he stopped her from climbing in and stepped close, crowding her against the side of the car. Cupping her face in his calloused hands, he bent to kiss her softly, lingeringly and drew back, uncertainty and desire in his eyes.

She smiled widely at him and pressed up to return his kiss, losing herself in the taste and feel of him. She wound her arms round his neck, wanting nothing more than to reassure him that she was _more_ than okay with this change. "I _really_ like this different birthday."

"Anything else you wanna do differently this birthday, Abbs?" He settled his arms round her waist, pressing a kiss to her nose before nuzzling his way across her cheek, his lips ghosting against her skin.

"Yeah, I wanna greet my birthday morning with you buried deep inside me."

And so she did.

* * *

><p>The end.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Are You Satisfied Yet?

**You Satisfied Yet? **

Rating: 15  
>Pairing: AbbyGibbs  
>Category: FriendshipRomance  
>Spoilers: Witness<br>Summary: A post-episode tag for Witness that was originally written for the Gabby Collaboration Project, and reposted here for completeness. The Collaborpation Project is a group of Gabby writers tagging all the episodes in order from a Gabby first time POV, and we're now up to midway through Season 2.

* * *

><p>"Night, Abby."<p>

"Night, Timmy. C'mere."

Gibbs watched as Abby folded his junior agent in a familiar bone-crushing hug, trying to tamp down his usual reaction to seeing the former lovers together in an embrace.

He knew they were no longer 'together' in that sense, and McGee had gone through a tough time with the latest case, so he felt slightly guilty for begrudging McGee the kind of comfort Abby was so adept at providing.

However, he couldn't help a ball of jealousy knotting his stomach as the hug went on for longer than he would have liked... giving himself a mental head slap for being selfish.

McGee eventually released Abby and stepped back, giving her a wan smile before bidding his boss goodnight. Gibbs watched him heading for the elevator, not liking the slump to McGee's shoulders and made a mental note to keep an eye on him over the next few days.

Aware of Abby approaching in the otherwise empty bullpen, Gibbs lowered his eyes to his paperwork until an expanse of creamy thigh settled on the edge of his desk within his eyeline.

"I hope he's gonna be okay, Gibbs?"

He looked up, deciding her face was probably a safer place to look than her legs... though it was a close run thing when he saw her biting that full bottom lip. "He will be."

"Tim hasn't grown the tougher skin you and Tony have over the years," she told him, earnestly, worry shimmering in her green eyes. "He feels things too deeply sometimes."

"We'll keep an eye on him, Abbs. He'll get over it." He watched her carefully, sensing there was more to her worry than that and her next words confirmed it.

"And I feel awful, I really do," Abby said, jumping up in her agitation and starting to pace, hands gesturing and pigtails swinging in a familiar pose. "I got really annoyed with both of them when they didn't concentrate on the attacker's image and instead messed about on my computer... spending more time flirting than they did working, and I was really pissed. Perhaps if I'd been more insistent, we'd have had more of a description of the guy."

"Don't go beating yourself up, Abby." He stood up and moved in front of her, gripping her shoulders when she came to a halt in front of him. "McGee knew how important that description was... and it might not have made any difference."

"Yeah, maybe," Abby acknowledged, almost reluctantly, "and I guess hindsight's 20/20."

Gibbs nodded, turning back to his desk, "Can't torture yourself with what ifs."

She watched him fondly, "Says the man who tortures himself with just that on a regular basis."

"Yeah, well, that's me... not you." He threw her a rueful half smile before asking, "You nearly done?"

"Yup, just finishing up," Abby nodded, turning away. "I'll just go and get my report."

"I'll come get it. Then go home, get some rest. Come on, I'll walk you out." He kissed her cheek and walked with her to the back elevator.

As they rode down to her lab, Abby was unusually quiet and preoccupied but he put it down to worry over McGee. Following her into her office, Gibbs waited while she signed off on her completed report and handed it to him.

He could sense her hesitation as he glanced through the report and waited her out, but was initially surprised by her question.

"Do you fancy some company tonight, Gibbs?"

_If it was her, he did._

He glanced up, taking in her uncertain expression, "You want take-out?" When he saw her wide lips start to curve into a smile, he ploughed on, "Come and help an old Marine with his boat?"

She pointed at him, grin widening, "You're on. It'll be just what I need. My four favourite Bs... boat, bourbon, basement and boss-man."

"That in any particular order?" he teased, returning her grin.

"Well, in ascending order of importance of course."

"Nice save, Abbs."

"You're not gonna catch me out like that," she wagged a finger at him as he chuckled and then she abruptly sobered, "Seriously though, I do feel in need of some quiet company tonight."

He perched on the edge of her desk, "Something on your mind?"

"Not especially, it's just..." She stole a glance at him but then her eyes skittered away from his before she took a deep breath and continued, "It's just seeing Tim start to move on with someone else, it just made me realize that I haven't... not really."

"No?"

Something in his expression must have prompted her to add. "I mean I've moved on as in moved on from our relationship."

"You sure?" He didn't like the way his gut clenched, almost in dread that she could still be harbouring romantic feelings for McGee and that she might regret ending their relationship.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She finally met his gaze and he couldn't quite read her expression.

"You don't sound sure." He paused before continuing, "You want him back?"

"God, no, Gibbs." He couldn't help relief washing over him when she sounded so adamant, shaking her head. "I knew we were never gonna last. We do far better as friends. No, no, that's not it... it's just... oh, I dunno. I guess I'm just a bit restless, maybe feeling a bit down... not way, way down in the doldrums but maybe feeling like I'm in a bit of a rut." She shrugged and looked down at her hands, gnawing at her lip.

His head was telling him to leave it there but his gut was screaming at him to push her a bit... to push both of them, to find out why she was feeling this way.

So he stood and moved closer to her, taking her hand when he was near enough and they were hidden from the cameras.

"Any particular reason?" he asked, softly.

Her fingers closed over his briefly, tightly, before she released his hand and turned away, folding her arms round herself. "No... just..."

"Just what, Abbs?" he persisted, wishing her could see her expression as he stepped up behind her, invading her personal space in his usual fashion.

"I'm just a bit down, y'know," she repeated, "knowing... "

She glanced up at him and his breath caught at the spark of longing in her eyes that was so strong but gone so quickly that he wondered if he'd imagined it. "Knowing what?"

Abby was silent for so long that he wondered if she was going to answer him, but then she said softly, "Knowing that I'll never have what I want... who I want."

He thought about that look just now... and decided to take a chance, hoping like hell he wasn't wrong.

"You sure you'll never have it?" He was so close, he could feel her body heat tugging at him and didn't miss the shiver that ran through her as he whispered his question in her ear.

"Yeah, pretty sure." But there was a note of uncertain hope in her voice that made him press on.

"What... " He grabbed for his courage and ploughed on, changing tack, "who do you want, Abbs?"

His head was spinning with her nearness, and he almost closed his eyes against the sensations of want and sheer need that swept through him whenever she was in close proximity.

"Not sure you're ready to hear it..." Abby trailed off, her voice barely audible but by the sudden change to addressing him rather than an anonymous 'he', Gibbs was suddenly sure.

He resisted the urge to grab her and spin her round... she was still skittish and he didn't want her to frighten her.

"Try me," he whispered, his nose almost against her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"Don't wanna mess things up."

He felt her sway perhaps unconsciously back towards him and his hands came to rest naturally on her hips. "You sure you would?"

"I'm so scared I would." Her voice was husky and rolled down his spine, causing his hands to flex unconsciously.

"Don't be, you couldn't mess things up, Abbs." He nuzzled into her hair and slid his arms round her waist as he dropped his mouth to press a light kiss to the spider web tattoo... lips grazing the inked lines as he'd always wanted to. "I wanna hear it... Tell me."

She gasped, tilting her neck to one side to give him easier access as his lips wandered to her pulse point. "What I want is right here, but I didn't dare hope you wanted me. It's you, Gibbs... it's always been you."

At that, he did spin her round, hands coming up to cup her face as his lips came down on hers. He absorbed her gasp of surprise in his mouth and she was soon kissing him back fiercely, making mewling noises in the back of her throat.

It was only his awareness of where they were that stopped him pressing her down onto her desk and taking her there and then.

When they broke for air, Gibbs drew back, taking a certain amount of masculine satisfaction from the dazed look in her cat-green eyes.

Abby ran her hand along his jawline and over his lips, smiling when he nipped her fingers. "So is that your way of telling me I can move on?"

"If you want to." He clasped his hands loosely behind her back, keeping her close, gazing down at her lovely face.

"Oh, I want to," she whispered.

"Then let's go home."

Abby grinned up at him as she nodded, "I'll meet you there. I can grab take-out on the way... " She arched an eyebrow, her grin turning cheeky, "If that's satisfactory for the guy who's never satisfied."

"Oh, I can be."

He pulled her close again, holding Abby against him with a hand cupped round the back of her head as he nuzzled her face. He felt her arms come round his waist as she almost melted against him.

"Really?" came the husky murmur into his neck.

"Uh-huh." He dropped his lips to her neck, kissing that sweet spot where it curved into her shoulder.

"Care to demonstrate?" she asked him, teasingly.

"Count on it." He tugged her hips close, letting her feel what effect she was having on him and felt her full body shiver as he growled into her neck.

* * *

><p>Hours later, they lay entwined underneath his boat, sweat cooling on their bodies, clothes scattered round the basement.<p>

Stroking her bare back slowly, tracing the outline of the cross as Abby sprawled boneless on top of him, Gibbs thought idly that a shower might be a good idea pretty soon.

Sawdust was making itself felt in places where Gibbs would rather not feel sawdust, and he really should have a thorough and lengthy exploration in case Abby had picked up any splinters.

Before he could voice his thought, a throaty chuckle drifted up to his ears, making even his sated cock twitch.

He looked down the line of his body as Abby raised her head, resting her chin on his chest, an impish grin breaking out... the one that made her look like a mischievous elf.

"Satisfied yet?"

The end.


	14. Chapter 14: Not Again

**Not Again**

Rating: K+  
>Pairing: AbbyGibbs  
>Category: Romance  friendship  
>Spoilers: Driven, Season 4<br>Summary: Post-episode tag for Driven and written for the Gabby Shipper Forum Hiatus Drabble for the prompt 'car'.  
>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. <em>NCIS<em> and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS, and no profit is being made with this fanfic.

* * *

><p>For far too many terrifying seconds, Gibbs thought he'd lost everything to a car... again.<p>

Fifteen years ago, a car crash had destroyed his entire world when it claimed the lives of his beloved first wife and daughter, when the agent driving them was shot and the vehicle they were all travelling in ran off the road.

And just minutes ago, he'd been faced with the nightmare of Abby's life in danger, also from a car... and this time, the horror was happening right in front of him.

The difference between life and death in this case being seconds... a minute at best.

And this time he'd been lucky.

He hadn't lost her.

Now, standing by Abby's side in autopsy, his hand resting protectively on her shoulder, unwilling to lose physical contact with the living _breathing_ woman, Gibbs watched Ducky check her over, both men ignoring her protests.

Gibbs had insisted the M.E. examine Abby and had been fully prepared to carry her down here if necessary.

As he watched Ducky work, Gibbs fought against the urge to close his eyes as he relived the panic that engulfed him when he emerged from the elevator to see Abby trapped inside 'Otto', the interior of the car filling with smoke, with McGee sitting just feet away, seemingly oblivious to Abby's cries for help.

The next seconds were a blur of frantic activity as Gibbs tried and failed to open the car door before what Abby was shouting finally penetrated his brain. Rushing to hit the emergency alarm, he'd grabbed the fire extinguisher to break the driver's side window so he could hit the kill switch which rendered the robotic car harmless.

Gibbs remembered yanking open the passenger door to wrap his arms round Abby to pull her clear. His heart ached at her murmured "Permission to hug," as if she should ever need to ask him that, when her hugs, her smile... her mere presence... were often what helped him through the day.

The thought that seconds later, he'd have been too late to save her made his blood run cold, and would surely become fodder for his nightmares for some time to come.

The thought that he might have lost Abby before she knew how he felt... before he'd had a chance to tell her... made his gut tighten.

They'd gradually been rebuilding their friendship since his return from 'retirement', and he hoped Abby was slowly beginning to trust him again... to believe that he wouldn't be disappearing to Mexico. By now, he'd also plugged most of the holes in his memory, enough to finally remember what this woman meant to him.

So he'd spent the past few weeks trying to pluck up the courage to tell her... to work out if Abby felt the same way.

Sometimes he thought she did.

He would catch a look or a smile and think back over everything she'd said to him since his return, and in the years before he left. Her devastation at his absence had seemed to hint at more than just feelings of friendship on her part, but his memories had been too foggy to work it out at the time.

And today, he nearly lost the chance to do anything about it.

Time to stop wasting time.

His attention came back to the present as he heard Abby protesting that she was okay, but Ducky was thankfully turning a deaf ear, insisting she let him continue his examination.

Even if the doctor hadn't been adamant in that gentle, resolute way Ducky had that was so effective, Gibbs wouldn't have let Abby just carry on as if nothing had happened. As he listened to Ducky detailing all the possible effects of carbon monoxide poisoning, Gibbs was glad he'd virtually dragged Abby down to autopsy.

When they'd first arrived, Ziva helping Gibbs support Abby through the door, despite her protestations that she could walk unaided, Ducky had acted speedily, despite his surprise at the sudden appearance of most of Gibbs' team in his domain.

When Gibbs filled Ducky in quickly but succinctly about what just happened, the M.E. had gestured to the nearest table and Gibbs helped Abby hop up onto the metal surface. She'd looked up at him in surprise as Gibbs didn't back away but stood right next to her, hand resting on her back.

"Mr. Palmer..." Ducky turned to his assistant but the younger man had already anticipated his request, and was already approaching the group, carrying the oxygen canister from the emergency cabinet and the M.E's medical bag.

"Here you go, Dr."

"Thank you, Mr. Palmer." Dr. Mallard took the bag while Palmer began setting up the oxygen.

"Oh, I don't need..." Abby began, subsiding when Gibbs shot her a glare, folding her arms stubbornly. He saw Palmer shoot Abby a sympathetic smile, which at least earned him a wan smile in return.

"You let me worry about what you need, my dear. Remember I'm used to patients that don't argue back… Now, how long were you breathing in the carbon monoxide?" interrupted Ducky, firmly.

"Um..." Abby sighed, thinking for a moment. "It was probably only about thirty seconds, Ducky... not much longer."

Ducky took the mask Palmer handed over and helped Abby strap it over her face, despite the mutinous pout on her lips, which made Gibbs bite back a smile, despite his worry.

He saw Palmer adjust the dial on the tank out of the corner of his eye, and they could all hear the hiss of the oxygen in the quiet of the room, but Gibbs didn't take his eyes from Abby's pale face, her green eyes vivid above the mask.

Ducky reached for his stethoscope and continued questioning Abby as he listened to her heart, and then took her pulse, Abby raising her voice to be heard through the mask or occasionally pulling the mask briefly from her face to talk more easily.

He squeezed her shoulder encouragingly, conscious of Ducky's occasional speculative glances his way as Gibbs continued to stand well into her personal space.

He'd sent Ziva and DiNozzo off to set up Jones in interrogation, intercepting his SFA's worried glance but choosing not to address it. Tony had no doubt guessed correctly that Gibbs intended to tear the mechanic limb from limb if he proved to be behind the sabotaging of 'Otto'... after he'd ripped McGee a new one for failing to keep an eye on Abby.

His hand tightened reflexively on her shoulder as his mind flashed back to his terror, and when Abby jumped slightly at the sudden pressure, he relaxed his hand, cursing his distraction. Gibbs looked down to meet her curious gaze, shaking his head slightly, signing a quick '_sorry' _against his chest, which only made her throw him a more startled glance.

Her face had been flushed when she'd arrived in autopsy and her breathing still fairly rapid and shallow, but her eyes now looked brighter, and her complexion was its usual pale creaminess. That, and the fact her usual stubbornness was surfacing and she was starting to argue with Ducky, Gibbs all took to be a good sign.

And once Ducky gave the okay on her health, then the tight knot of fear in his gut might start to uncoil.

"I just felt a bit lightheaded, Ducky. I'm fine now." Her voice was muffled by the mask but both men could hear the obstinate note in it. "I've got way too much to do. You need me, Gibbs," she glanced up at him, eyes pleading and he just raised an eyebrow in reply without responding. "And McGee needs my help and I gotta get back to work."

"And you will do, my dear girl, _when_ I'm satisfied you are alright to continue." Ducky's tone was gentle but firm. "Now, tell me, have you experienced any dizziness or nausea?"

Abby shook her head vigorously, and immediately paled. Gibbs slid his hand to cradle the back of her head as she leaned gratefully into him. After a few seconds of slow breaths, under Ducky's observant gaze, Abby admitted sheepishly, "Well, perhaps a little dizziness… just now, but it's nothing really, and no nausea... so I'm-"

"Fine, yes, I know." Ducky finished for her, softening his admonishment with a kind smile. "You are as bad as Jethro here with your 'I'm fine', Abigail, and I no more believe you than I do him each time. So just sit still and let's get this over with, shall we?"

Gibbs watched Abby roll her eyes at Ducky's back as the M.E. turned away to take the blood pressure cuff from Palmer, the young assistant's eyes shadowed with the same concern they were all feeling.

"Should she go to the ER, Duck?" Gibbs asked, eyes still on Abby's face, hand sliding to the back of her neck.

"No!" Abby broke in, raising the mask off her face for greater volume. "That's not necessary, surely. And _she_ is right here, Gibbs."

Gibbs ignored Abby and turned to Ducky, who smiled reassuringly as he looked up. "I don't think that will be necessary, Jethro... but if it is, then rest assured Abby saying no will not sway me from insisting on it."

When Abby opened her mouth to protest again, Ducky held his hand up and she subsided yet again, muttering almost mutinously as she jammed the mask back on her face.

"And your blood pressure is, indeed, _fine_, my dear," said Ducky, after a few moments, smiling as he pulled the stethoscope from his ears.

"So, can I go back to work now?" demanded Abby, looking between the two men.

Gibbs glanced at his friend. "Duck?" He did need Abby back at work but wasn't about to jeopardize her health for any case.

Ducky looked up from returning his stethoscope to his bag and nodded his thanks to Palmer as he took it from him. "Soon, Abby. I would rather you rest down here for a while longer... preferably breathing in more of that oxygen, and I want to check you over before you go home later, and I would rather you didn't go home alone."

"She won't, Duck," Gibbs broke in, squeezing her neck and catching her gaze again. Abby looked as if she was about to say something but trailed off, searching his eyes.

Ducky's voice broke in as they continued to stare at one another. "And you may well be prone to headaches later... and if you are, I need to know about them. No working through and ignoring it, is that clear? But, yes, Abby, you can return to work shortly... I know how much you'll be needed."

"Thanks, Ducky." Abby broke his gaze and smiled her thanks at the M.E, pulling the mask down for a second. Palmer came back to stand behind Ducky, looking uncertain but obviously reluctant to leave until he was sure Abby was okay.

"Abby?" Gibbs looked down at her face, his tone a warning as she looked back at him. "Stay here until Ducky says it's okay to go."

She sighed, rolling her eyes again, but held out her little finger towards Ducky, who 'shook' on it with an amused smile on his face. "Okay, Ducky, pinky promise."

Ducky leaned in to kiss her temple affectionately. "I'm very relieved indeed you are alright." He hesitated, cupping her cheek to turn her face towards him. "And it's okay to admit you were scared, my dear."

Abby wrapped an arm around the M.E. in a one-armed hug, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment. "I know, Ducky," she whispered.

When she raised her head, eyes shining with sudden tears, Ducky stepped closer and slid one arm round her back, murmuring, "Oh, my dear girl…"

Ducky let her lean more fully against him as Abby continued in a halting voice. "I was so scared… McGee couldn't hear me and I, er… I could feel my vision going and… I couldn't breathe… I've never been so glad to see Gibbs in my life," she glanced up at Gibbs, huffing a gentle laugh. "Not that I'm… not always pleased to see you, Gibbs, coz I am but…"

Abby trailed off, biting her lip against the tears falling. Gibbs could see her stubbornness taking hold in this too. Abby didn't cry easily, even when it would help.

Gibbs took a deep breath, swallowing round the lump in his own throat. He resisted the urge to wrap both his arms round Abby, conscious of his audience and settled for rubbing her back gently while resting his other hand on Ducky's shoulder, not sure who he was comforting, himself or his friend.

Ducky rubbed her shoulder. "Come and talk to me tomorrow, Abigail. We'll have a nice cup of tea and you can tell me whatever you want to... whatever you feel comfortable with."

Abby nodded, a wan smile curving her lips, and Ducky smiled gently as she murmured her thanks, barely audible behind the mask.

"I'm glad you're okay, Abby…" Palmer put in hesitantly, looking nervously between the two men. "Let me know if you need anything… and I'll be right, erm, out here in the storeroom."

Abby's smile widened and she reached for Palmer's hand, squeezing it, removing the mask briefly. "Thank you, Jimmy."

Gibbs nodded this thanks to Palmer and then cleared his throat. "Can you give us a minute, Duck?"

Ducky looked at him in surprise, but nodded agreement readily enough. "Certainly, Jethro. Mr. Palmer," he called, gathering up his assistant and bag and retreating to his office, closing the door behind him.

Gibbs watched his friend leave and turned back to see Abby's gaze focused on his face. Gibbs let out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and stepped closer, picking up her hand and lacing their fingers together, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

Abby must have seen something on his face for she squeezed his hand, whispering his name.

For once, he didn't school his face as he brushed her bangs off her forehead and saw her eyes widening at the sudden tender touch.

"You're a very impatient patient, Abbs," he observed, smiling slightly.

"I'm as patient a patient as you are, Gibbs… which I'll grant you isn't very patient," Abby smiled back, its usual brightness diminished by the mask but he could see her amused eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Am now," he whispered.

Abby took the mask off and forestalled his protests with a raised hand. "It's just for a minute, Gibbs. It's just easier to talk." She reached for his other hand, pulling him to stand in front of her. "Thank you, Gibbs... for saving me... When I couldn't make Tim hear me, I thought..." she broke off, averting her gaze.

"Scared the crap outta me, Abbs." He held both her hands in his, wanting to pull her into his arms and not let her go.

"Me too..." she hesitated, searching his eyes. "Don't be too hard on Timmy."

Abby knew him too well.

She knew he'd be heading down to the evidence garage to tear a strip of his junior agent, but he wouldn't be deflected. "He failed to protect you, Abbs... he didn't watch your six."

"He didn't mean for me to get hurt," she pointed out, reasonably. "As he said, his back was only turned for a few seconds."

His eyes locked with hers, shaking his head, marvelling once again at her forgiving, generous nature. "A few seconds more, you'd have been dead."

"But I wasn't, and I don't blame him," she replied, firmly. When Gibbs didn't respond, Abby tugged on his hands, staring at him seriously. "And I don't think you can make him feel any worse than he does already."

"Ya think?" he shot back.

He was damn sure he could make McGee wish he'd never come to work that morning by the time he'd finished with him. His junior agent knew it too, if the pallid apprehensive face staring back at him as the elevator door closed earlier had been any indication.

But Gibbs sighed when he saw the distress in her green eyes and clamped down on his own anger, for now.

Gibbs released her hands to cup her face with both of his. "Thought I was gonna be too late." His voice caught on the last word and he swallowed.

Her hands came up to rest on his wrists, squeezing gently, staring up at him and he saw nothing but trust and... _love?... _shining in her eyes. "Hey, you weren't... and I'm here, and I'm okay. You saved me... protected me... as you always do."

"Gotta keep you safe." He knew it was an empty promise but said it anyway and was rewarded with a gentle smile that lit up her face.

Abby slipped off the table to wrap him in a tight hug and his arms came around her, burying his nose in her hair, wanting to give in to the desire to enfold her completely. "Hey, Gibbs, you do... you always do make me feel safe. Might have a few nightmares later but... better that than the alternative."

His arms tightened at the thought and pressed a kiss to her temple, resting his chin on her head. "You shouldn't be on our own later… you heard Ducky. Come back to the house."

If he questioned Ducky on what symptoms to look out for with possible side effects, then he could keep an eye on her... all night if necessary.

"You mean if our boss ever lets us go for the night?" Abby teased gently, mumbling into his neck and he shivered slightly as he felt her breath wash over his skin.

He chuckled into her hair "Yeah... him. I hear he's a slavedriver."

"He's... the best," her arms squeezed around him. "And he's my slavedriver."

As Abby pulled back, Gibbs let his fingers ghost down her cheek to her neck, stopping her from moving too far. He flicked a glance between her eyes and mouth, hearing the slight hitch in her breathing as she must have read something in his eyes.

Gibbs leaned in slowly and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. When he drew back, hand still cupping her neck, Abby lifted her fingers to her mouth, her lips curving in a smile as her eyes widened.

"Gotta go, Abbs," he told her, reluctantly, brushing a thumb along her jawline. "Stay here till you're okay, and I'll take you home later."

He leaned in to kiss her quickly again before turning on his heel for the elevator. His last view as the doors closed was a wide smile on her beautiful face, and her hand signing _I love you._

The end.


	15. Chapter 15: Smooth as Silk

**Smooth As Silk**

A/N: Written for the Gabby Forum Hiatus Drive, for the prompt 'distraction.' Well, where else could my mind go but straight to the gutter?

Also, in a rash moment, I promised Gibbsredhoodie, With the Grain and Bamacrush a Gibbs wet shave... demanding wenches that they are! This is also a thank you for all the hand-holding and encouragement they've given me with Fathers' Day from the very beginning, and being patient enough to listen to my ramblings when I hit a snag. You rock, you hooligans!

Rated M

* * *

><p>Watching Gibbs glare at his razor as if he could intimidate it into working, Abby's husky giggle caught his attention.<p>

When he glanced over, Abby was standing there wrapped in nothing but a towel, a teasing smile curving her lips. "Don't tell me... it's deader than roadkill coz you forgot to put it on charge."

They were supposed to be leaving the house early in the morning for a trip on a friend's boat, hence the shared shower and early night they were about to indulge in... although the usual routine of their early nights didn't tend to involve too much sleep.

He smiled ruefully. "Yup... although in my defence, someone was distracting me this morning."

Gibbs let his eyes drift down to the mouth that had been the source of the distraction this morning when its owner had dropped to her knees in front of him in this very bathroom and proceeded to melt his brain out of his ears.

Abby cocked her head to one side as she considered, running her eyes over his half naked body appreciatively, fresh from the shower and with a towel wrapped low round his hips. "Well, you could plug it in now or..."

His characteristic half grin broke out as he crowded her against the counter, bending to kiss her, murmuring against her mouth. "Or... you could give me that shave you've been promising me."

"Mmm... yeah, I suppose I could _force _myself to do that, couldn't I?" She chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, feeling his hand dig into her hair as Gibbs nuzzled against her face.

"Sounds good," he commented, nibbling on her earlobe.

She looped her arms around his neck, feeling his hands curl round her hips to pull her snug against him, a shiver running down her spine at his nearness... all heat and muscle, and skin still glistening from his shower.

Pulling away reluctantly, Abby turned in his arms, leaning against the counter and trying to get her body's responses under control. He barely needed to do anything and she turned into a quivering pile of hormones.

The change in their relationship from friends to so much more was only a few months old, but her reactions to Gibbs hadn't lessened. If anything, they'd increased as he learned her hot spots and how to push her buttons... and where Gibbs was concerned, her body was a virtual keyboard.

"Okay... moving on... focus, Abigail. Razor, yup, that's what we need... and shaving cream." Clearing her throat and meeting his amused smirk in the mirror, Abby poked her tongue out at him... Gibbs knew exactly what he did to her.

Gibbs grinned before bending to rummage in the cupboard for the wet razor and shaving cream. When he found them, Gibbs waited till she'd run a basin of warm water, his eyes running across the flawless skin of her shoulders, the familiar tattoos moving under the light.

Abby looked round, interrupting his thoughts. "How we gonna do this? Am I going on tiptoe, or you gonna bend down, or sit down?"

Gibbs slid his hands round her front and turned her to face him. "Well, thought somethin' like this." At his words, he boosted her up to sit onto the counter and Abby laughed, clutching at his shoulders.

"Whoa... okay, that'll work I guess and in that case, you'd better stand... erm..." Abby trailed off, swallowing hard as Gibbs stepped closer, moving her legs gently apart to stand between them. "Yeah, that's... erm, good coz I can reach you if you, erm... stand right there."

Her knees were against the outside of his hips, and as his hands came to rest on her legs, Abby watched mesmerized as his long fingers slid under the edge of her towel to lightly squeeze her thighs. Abby felt a shiver run through her entire body at the press of his warm skin and fought to keep her mind clear.

Gibbs tugged at the towel wrapped round her, unwrapping her body slowly to his gaze, his voice a gravelly rasp. "Don't think we'll be needing this."

Gibbs let the towel fall back so Abby was still sitting on it, her bare back reflected in the bathroom mirror, giving him a clear view of the full expanse of the intricate cross tattoo and the curve of her ass.

Abby squirmed slightly as his eyes roamed slowly over her damp skin, which tingled as much from his gaze as the cooler air of the bathroom contrasting with her body heat.

As familiar as Gibbs was becoming with her body, it still didn't lessen his reaction to her beauty, and desire coiled through his belly as he hardened in response.

Gibbs ran a finger gently down one smooth cheek, along her jawline and onto her neck, trailing slowly over the spider web tattoo and onto the creamy skin of her shoulder. He sensed her breath hitch as his fingertip moved down her chest to circle one nipple, noting with satisfaction how it pebbled at his touch.

"So smooth," he whispered. Her skin was so soft, like silk and he was battling with not just giving in and pressing his face against its creamy surface and to hell with the shave.

Letting his finger dip into the valley of her cleavage and on up over the swell of her other breast, he teased the other nipple in the same way. Her chest heaving with ragged breaths, Abby gripped the edge of the counter tightly and Gibbs heard her soft moan, glancing up to see her eyes flutter close.

Abby felt dazed, her senses beginning to spin at the almost featherlike touch, wondering quite when she'd lost control of this seduction... if she ever had it. When did Gibbs ever give up control?

A fleeting thought crossed her mind that she was supposed to be shaving _him_, not letting him torture her with just one finger, but couldn't seem to connect her brain to her mouth long enough to form any coherent protest_. _

At this rate, she wasn't going to last very long if he continued... which he did.

That solitary finger drifted on down her stomach, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Abby leaned back on her arms, trying to spread her legs further, nerve endings on fire as she willed him to continue to where she ached for him to touch.

But he was just teasing her.

And that finger skirted across to her hip and down her leg, hovering as if he was being lured between her legs, before skimming down her inner thigh and skirting around her heat, no matter how much she whimpered his name and squirmed.

Strike that, she was going to last seconds at this rate.

When his finger eventually reached her foot and brushed softly against her toes and under the arch of her foot, making her giggle, it began a slow return journey. Abby opened her eyes, watching almost hypnotized as the finger lightly stroked up her body to reach her face, eventually coming to rest on her lips.

Abby kissed his fingertip, tongue flicking out to touch his skin and heard his quiet growl, raising her eyes to meet his amused gaze, a smug curve to his smile.

She laughed, reaching up to pull his head down into a kiss, whispering against his mouth, "Will you stop that, Gibbs... you've driving me crazy. I can barely think straight."

While he was absorbed in the kiss, Abby reached down to tug on one end of the towel wrapped round his hips until it fell away. She pulled back and raked her eyes over his nakedness, the heat radiating off his clean skin, feeling her stomach flip-flop at the sight and feel of him so close... so powerful... so _Gibbs_.

Unable to resist touching him, Abby ran her hand down his jawline and onto his neck, feeling him swallow under her fingertips. She smiled as she brushed her fingers gently over the hickey she'd left on his collarbone last night, leaning in to lick over it gently, feeling his hands tighten on her hips.

Moving on across the breadth of his shoulders and down his muscular arms, her hands brushed across onto his chest, fingers sliding through the sparse chest hair, dislodging the few droplets still clinging there from their shower.

Abby took another deep breath, which really didn't help as his freshly showered scent, all warm and masculine and so achingly familiar, pervaded her senses and she just couldn't help herself. She had to lean forward and press her nose into his skin, inhaling deeply, feeling and hearing him chuckle, the vibration rumbling in his chest.

"You smell so good... did I ever tell you that, huh?" she whispered, nuzzling into his skin. She pulled back to look up at him, "Do you have any idea what you do to me, Gibbs?"

The smile and duck of the head was almost bashful and Gibbs didn't answer, merely bending to kiss her slowly, resting his hands on her waist. "Works both ways, Abbs," he murmured when the kiss came to a natural end.

Grabbing for her increasingly tenuous control, Abby grabbed the shaving brush and waved it at him, smiling. "This isn't getting you shaved any time soon, is it?"

He chuckled softly, brushing her bangs off her face and cupping her cheek. "Not stoppin' ya."

"Oh no," said Abby, laughing, pressing a kiss into his palm. "You're not distracting me at all in any way whatsoever, are ya?" She shook herself slightly and turned away. "Okay... here we go."

Abby worked up a lather with the brush, coating it thoroughly before she held his face, cupping his cheek. She ran the brush slowly over his skin, cheeks first and jawine before he tilted his head for easier access to his neck. His hands drifted down to her legs, gently ghosting his fingers across her skin.

When she'd covered all his face, Gibbs saw her purse her lips thoughtfully, brush still poised, before glancing down his body, her green eyes sparkling mischievously.

Gibbs smirked, squeezing her legs in warning. "Don't even think it, Abbs."

Abby grinned, waggling her eyebrows. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna cover _him _in shaving cream coz I doubt I'd like the taste when I licked it off... Ice cream, now that's totally another story." Her voice dropped to a sultry purr that made said part of his anatomy twitch. "One day I will cover him in ice cream and lick it all off... slowly."

Gibbs groaned at the thought and the images Abby conjured up, sliding his hands up her legs to settle on her hips. Leaning forward, he made as if to kiss her and Abby squealed as he tried to wipe his lathered face on hers, grabbing his shoulders to try and hold him away. Chuckling, he pulled back and grabbed the razor, opening it and running it under the warm water before handing it to Abby.

Abby tilted his head towards the light, drawing the razor smoothly over the stubble of one cheek, feeling him shiver slightly. Trying to keep her hand steady as his skin emerged from the lather, she murmured, "Keep still or I might nick you. Trust me?"

"Always..." he assured her, blue eyes sparkling. "And I make it a policy not to argue with a woman holding a knife... or a golf club."

She grinned. "Oh, my golf swing's no good. You're quite safe."

Moving to the opposite cheek, she continued shaving him, her hand cupped under his jaw as she angled his head to see better in the bathroom light. Abby drew the razor gently across his cheek, fighting against the need to close her eyes at his nearness, her hunger for him building again under the intensity of those blue eyes.

"You gonna do this every mornin'?" asked Gibbs, as she paused and rinsed the razor.

She threw him an amused glance. "You know I'd love to... but if we did this every morning, we'd never get to work. Now hold still."

"Good point," he acknowledged, smirking. He watched her catch that full bottom lip between her teeth as she concentrated and fought down a groan of his own, tempted to lean in and cover her mouth.

The only sound in the quiet of the room was the slow scrape of the razor and Abby could hear her own shallow breathing, almost in sync with the way his own chest rose and fell.

His nakedness was more than a distraction... his nearness and the intimacy of the setting only adding to her arousal.

The heated stare watching her every move, the slight curve of his lips and tousled wet hair, combined with the display of hard muscle and warm skin within reach, all caused a pleasurable tingle to suffuse her body, a pulse beating between her thighs.

Abby shook herself, dragging her eyes from more interesting areas, telling herself to concentrate or she really would accidently nick him. His blue eyes locked with hers as her fingers slid into his wet hair to move his head, the soft feel as much of a distraction as the warmth of his skin.

She finished off that cheek and jawline before moving to the delicate skin above his upper lip and then drawing the razor smoothly over his chin. Brushing a gentle kiss against his mouth as she finished, Abby wrinkled her nose as some of the lather transferred to her face.

Abby patted his cheek, smiling. "There ya go, Gibbs, smooth as a baby's butt... though I gotta tell ya, I do like a bit of scruff... now and then, even if it does result in beard burn."

He grinned as he used his thumb to wipe the lather off her nose and chin. "Good to know."

Gibbs could tell by the green eyes hazy with lust and her breathing, which made her breasts move enticingly in front of him, that Abby was as turned on as he was. Her arousal was heavy on the air and he so wanted to let his hands wander, barely able to tear his eyes away from the porcelain skin right in front of him. He could almost feel the remembered weight of her supple breasts in his hands.

This time, Gibbs tilted his head of his own accord to present his neck to her and the blade.

This close, she had the luxury of examining his face. The wide forehead with the silver hair flopping to cover it, looking darker than normal when damp, to the smooth cheeks and long nose, a mouth that could drive her crazy, leading down a strong jawline and warm neck that she wanted to bury her face against... if it weren't covered in shaving cream.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she concentrated on his neck, trying to make the shave as smooth as possible as she finished off, all too conscious of the intense stare Gibbs was sending her way.

This had to be the most intimate act they'd enjoyed together so far, and the slowest kind of foreplay they'd indulged in. The sexual tension practically crackled in the air, and yet he'd barely touched her... except with that damn tormenting finger.

And touching Gibbs like this was driving her crazy, every part of her body crying out for him. She was struggling not to just throw the razor down and drag him to the floor.

Her need only increased as her eyes kept drifting down to his engorged thickness, curling up proud against his belly, hard and beginning to leak. She was so close to just leaning forward and taking him into her mouth, the remembered taste and feel of him making her mouth water.

Finishing off the last part of his neck carefully, Abby placed the razor on the counter top, seeing too late the mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he leaned in. Grabbing her arms so she couldn't squirm away, Gibbs bent his head and rubbed his face against her chest, spreading some of the remaining lather across her breasts, chuckling as she squealed and giggled in protest.

Giving her an unrepentant boyish grin, he released her arms and Abby leaned back against the mirror, looking down at herself. "Well, that's one bit of me that certainly doesn't need shaving... and there was an easier way to clean your face, y'know."

"Wouldn't have felt as good at that did." Gibbs reached for the washcloth and rinsed it in the warm water.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Any volunteers to clean it off?"

"There'd be a queue..." he smirked. "But this is all mine," the last said with a quietly possessive growl that made her almost tremble with anticipation.

As Gibbs turned back to her, blue eyes dark and intense, she could only whisper, "Yeah... all yours."

With gentle swipes of her skin and teasing caresses over her breasts, careful that only the cloth touched her skin, Gibbs wiped off the excess lather until Abby was moaning steadily, her breathing heavy, every nerve on edge as she clutched at his shoulders.

"All clean now, Abbs," he murmured when he'd finished.

Gibbs leaned in and hovered over her skin, mouth millimetres from making contact. As Abby arched her chest towards him, he pressed a gentle kiss onto the smooth skin between her breasts as she gasped.

Dazed, Abby watched as Gibbs turned and unhurriedly splashed water on his face to rid himself of the rest of the shaving foam. As he bent over the basin, Abby ran her eyes down his back to the curve of his ass, watching the muscles flex under the skin as he moved, remembering what it felt like to press against the full stretch of that long back.

Abby was aroused beyond measure, her body almost shaking and if he didn't touch her soon with his bare hands, she was not going to be responsible for the consequences. She was desperate to feel those rough callused hands on her body... to soak up his caresses.

Although the way she was feeling, she was likely to go off like a rocket the minute he so much as breathed anywhere near her clit.

If it wasn't for the evidence of his arousal bobbing in front of her, she could almost buy his measured pace. But he was equally turned on and she marvelled at his control.

Gibbs grabbed a towel and dried his face, conscious of her eyes on him. Looping the towel round her neck, he tugged her forward into a hungry kiss and Abby curled her legs behind his thighs to pull him close, his hardness right in front of her and she could no longer resist. Reaching down to stroke along his length, she felt him thrust into her touch, groaning into her mouth as her fingers drifted over the satiny head, smoothing the pre-cum.

When the kiss ended, she whispered against his mouth. "If you don't get a move on and touch me, Gunny, I'm gonna to take matters into my own hands... and I don't just mean this." While one hand continued to stroke him teasingly, her other drifted down between her own legs, her intention clear.

He grabbed her hand, pinning it behind her back as she giggled. "Patience, Abbs..." He nipped her bottom lip. "We got all night." Gibbs moved his lips to her neck, whispering her name into her skin and she felt his tongue dart out to trace slowly over her tattoo.

Gasping at the sensations shivering through her, Abby pulled his head up so she could kiss her way slowly along his jawline. She moved onto his neck, suckling gently, loving the way he responded as a deep groan rumbled through his chest. She laved the hollow of his throat and Adam's apple with her tongue, before nibbling her way up over his chin and arriving back at his mouth, absorbing his moan.

As he responded to her kiss, his hands finally began to roam more freely before slipping down her back to cup her ass, squeezing gently. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him deeply, languorously before sliding her arms down his own back.

Resting her fingers in the hollow at the base of his spine, Abby ran her nails lightly over the skin and onto the curve of his ass and into her favorite ass dimples, feeling him jump slightly when she hit a ticklish spot, grinning against his mouth.

Gibbs cupped his hands under her ass, lifting her and Abby squealed as she clutched his shoulders, sliding her arms round his neck. He carried her into the bedroom, grinning as he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed, following her down as she giggled, bouncing on the mattress.

Abby watched as he crawled onto the bed over her, moaning as his body settled flush against her own, his weight warm and welcoming. He covered her mouth and she sighed into the slow kiss, the intensity of it growing until she found herself making needy whimpering noises back of her throat as she bucked against him.

He fisted a hand in her hair and pulled her head up to nip and lick at the soft skin of her slender neck, relishing the sound of his name in that husky voice.

He loved how tactile she was... how responsive she always was to his touch.

Pushing Gibbs onto his back, Abby moved on top to guide him inside, biting her lip as the friction of him sliding inside felt so damn good. As she began to move, she took him deeper with every undulation of her hips, knowing she wasn't going to last very long. As he thrust up into her, he rested his hands on her hips, helping steady her.

Bracing her hands on his chest, she enjoyed the sight of him under her as she moved, crying out wordlessly at the feel of him. His head and strong neck arched back, his ragged breathing telling her how much he was fighting for control, and felt a surge of satisfaction that she was the one driving him to the edge.

He felt her start to shake, her muscles tensing as Abby raced towards her climax, her movements becoming erratic. When she clenched around him, crying out, she fell forward onto his chest, breathing hard and he flipped them over while she was still quivering from her release.

Plunging back inside, pulling her legs up to wrap round his back, his hips snapped fast and hard against her, her name a strangled groan on his lips as he soon followed her.

While their heart rates slowed, they clung together, hands roaming gently over sweat-slicked skin as they calmed. Slipping carefully out of her, he pulled her into his side. She kissed him softly, lingering against his lips, humming her contentment and they eventually fell asleep together, Gibbs shifting to spoon behind Abby, cradling her body.

The end


	16. Chapter 16: Alone Together

**Alone Together**

Rated K+

A/N: Written for the prompt 'celebrate' on the Gabby Shipper Forum.

* * *

><p>"Not in the mood for company, Abbs."<p>

Neither the words that greeted her or the firm tone they were delivered in stopped Abby descending the stairs into Gibbs' basement, steadying herself on the handrail from a world gone slightly blurry at the edges.

Coming to a halt in front of the man perched on the sawhorse by his workbench, Abby unflinchingly met the stare that would have sent most people scurrying for the hills, refusing to be intimidated into leaving.

"And neither am I, Gibbs," she revealed after a moment. "Not really."

"Then what ya doing here? Don't you have anything better to do on a Saturday night?"

He looked her over, taking in her chunky boots, black short skirt giving a tantalising glimpse of pale leg, and a green jumper that not only snugly hugged her curves but made her eyes glow more vividly than normal. In his current well oiled state, it was not an outfit that would help either his blood pressure or self-control.

"Nope, I was in the bar celebrating Mike's birthday... or rather, _not_ celebrating it, when I thought I'd rather be here... still _not_ celebrating." Abby shrugged, dropping her bag on the table. "So, here I am."

She'd spent the past hour or so in the bar near the Navy Yard which housed the wall of the fallen for agents killed in the line of duty, with its photographs of Chris Pacci, Paula Yates and others. She'd gone there to raise a glass or three to Mike Franks, whose birthday it was today and who'd died at the hands of the Port to Port killer earlier in the year.

The bartender, who she knew well, had helped keep the succession of men away from her who all seemed to view a lone woman in a bar as fair game. But after her third bourbon, Abby was fed up with drinking alone and decided to seek out Gibbs, who she figured would be back from spending the day with Leyla and Amira, Mike's daughter-in-law and granddaughter.

"So I see."

Gibbs broke off from the cabinet he was fixing for Leyla and grabbed his umpteenth glass of bourbon. He'd stopped counting a while back. After leaving the two girls, he'd retreated to his basement to lose himself in wood and hard liquor.

"So, given that you're _not_ in the mood for company, Gibbs, and that I'm _not_ in the mood for company either." Abby held up a finger to emphasize her points. "And that we're both _not_ celebrating Mike's birthday... I thought we could _not_ celebrate and _not_ want any company... together. What do'ya say?"

He shook his head, biting back the smile which threatened to break out at her tortuous logic... _only Abby_.

"Do I get a choice?"

"Nope... and I brought the good stuff, so you can put away that rot gut." She gestured at the bottle of Jim he'd just picked up and rummaged in her bag, holding up the bottle of Maker's 46 bourbon with a triumphant smile, her green eyes shining.

While he wasn't in the mood for company and preferred to wallow in his own memories, there was a small part of him that had welcomed the clump of familiar boots overhead and the appearance of Abby in his basement.

Although it had been a few months since Mike's death, there were days when the reality of it hit home harder than others, and this first birthday was one of them.

And it was only a small comfort that his friend had been dying anyway... and a slow, painful death from lung cancer at that. Gibbs knew his mentor would have chosen to go out the way he had, with one last fight. It was a choice Gibbs himself would have made in the same position, but that didn't mean he missed Mike any less.

One thing he'd been thankful for... the letter Mike had sent him months before his death had at least allowed him to build a casket fit for his friend... a vessel he didn't burn and of which he was proud, pouring as much love and care into it as he had The Kelly.

A fitting tribute and a thank you for his friend... his mentor... his saviour, both when he lost his girls and then years later when he lost his memory.

The extra time gained had allowed them both to plan taking care of Leyla and Amira after his death in the way that Mike would have wanted.

But the grief from losing Mike was still raw.

Originally, when he left the girls earlier, he'd planned to retreat to his basement and drink himself into a stupor... to both numb the pain and honour his friend.

He hadn't quite gotten there before Abby arrived... and was only moderately buzzed. These days, it took a heck of a lot of bourbon to take the edge off.

Abby settled onto the sawhorse next to him, taking in his tired face and the sadness in his blue eyes. He was in jeans and his red hoodie against the chill of the evening and she had to look away to quell her usual reaction of wanting to snuggle into it… and him.

"You didn't drive?" he asked, breaking into her thoughts, his deep voice sounding even huskier from the alcohol.

"Gibbs! Of course not... I took a cab. Now pour me some of the good stuff," she prompted.

Handing him the fresh bottle to open, she took the mason jar he offered, holding it out to be filled, and he poured several fingers of bourbon in both their glasses.

Abby held up her glass. "To Mike... wherever he's celebrating his birthday right now, no doubt surrounded by women and tequila."

Remembering Mike's words in this basement minutes before he died, and his wish that he'd be surrounded in death by as many naked women as he had been in life, Gibbs quirked a half smile, agreeing with the sentiment and raised his own glass.

Abby clinked hers against his in a toast and took a healthy swig of the amber liquid, grimacing as it burned a path down her throat. She watched as he did the same, his throat working as he swallowed and she averted her eyes from his strong neck with difficulty.

She'd seen Gibbs drunk before and he was a careful drunk. If anything, he became even more intense... with each movement and word more deliberate than usual.

She felt only slightly unsteady herself but wasn't that drunk... yet. She'd reached that plateau stage where the initial alcoholic buzz had worn off and it would take a fair bit more before she got to the, I won't remember this in the morning, stage.

But she knew it was risky to get drunk in front of Gibbs, lest she slip up and make her own feelings for him too obvious.

And alcohol made it hell to try and squash her usual physical reactions to him. Even now, just sitting next to him, her whole body was starting to hum, hyper aware of his nearness and his every movement.

She held her glass out for a refill and Gibbs obliged, filling his own at the same time. Catching her breath as he looked up directly into her eyes, Abby found herself literally aching for him at the pain visible in Gibbs' eyes, and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and hold him but wasn't sure if he'd welcome that right now.

So they sat silently side by side while he worked and gradually, as the evening progressed, the level in the bottle lowered… the mood sombre but comfortable between them.

He'd spent the afternoon taking the girls to visit Mike's grave and had then joined Leyla and Amira for dinner, the older woman in a melancholy mood on the day she would normally have been spending with her father-in-law... the protector who'd taken over from Liam and created a stable family life and home for her and her daughter.

And Amira just missed her grandpa... whatever the day happened to be.

Mike had been on his mind most of the day.

Today was less painful than the day Mike had died but was a difficult day nonetheless. His head was full of vivid memories of the only man to call him Probie.

His friend and mentor... the man who'd saved his life, in more ways than simply watching his six as an agent.

Mike had made possible Gibbs' revenge and had then given his empty life and damaged soul a purpose again... and had later helped Gibbs find himself again in Mexico, along with his memories.

Gradually, Abby began talking about Mike... walking through her own memories of the man, conjuring up the sound of his voice, his craggy face, wide infectious smile and twinkling eyes.

Abby had less stories than Gibbs, for obvious reasons, but it didn't lessen her affection for Mike. She remembered the day he died, how she'd rarely seen Gibbs look so lost and helpless.

"I wish I had more memories of Mike. Wish I'd spent more time with him when he was here." Abby poured another drink, while she smoothed her hand slowly over the wood of the cabinet in front of her.

Gibbs took a swig of his own bourbon, watching her fingers trace over the wood and it flashed into his mind, not for the first time, what that touch might feel like running over his skin... what those lips that were currently curled around the edge of the glass would taste like.

Haltingly at first in a rough raw voice, Gibbs began sharing some of his own stories from their days as agents, as Boss and Probie. Abby hardly dared breathe lest she break the spell, listening intently, touched that Gibbs was sharing his memories with her.

Laughing together at a particularly raucous story, Abby's laughter caught in her throat and she leaned against his shoulder, sadness suddenly overwhelming her as tears pricked her eyes. "Oh, I miss him so much, Gibbs."

Gibbs put his arm around her, pulling her into his side and pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "I know, Abbs. Me too."

He left his arm circling her back as they finished off their drinks in silence and Abby topped off both their glasses again, staring down into hers at the swirling amber liquid.

Gradually, her head drooped until she was resting it against his shoulder, and rubbed her cheek gently against the soft material of his hoodie. Abby sighed as she relaxed against him, his familiar and comforting scent washing over her.

Turning his head, Gibbs breathed in the sweet scent of her shampoo, his nose buried in her soft silky hair. Closing his eyes, he found himself unable to pull away... to put a safe distance between them, even though he knew he should.

He remembered Mike's last evening here in the basement, and how he'd reminded Gibbs once again that life was too short. He could still hear Mike's voice now.

"_When ya gonna get your head out of your ass, Probie, and tell that little lady how ya feel about her… coz she ain't gonna wait forever, y'know, even if she is crazy about ya. Though the way you been actin', I can't think why."_

Gibbs had avoided answering Mike at the time, other than to shoot him a half-hearted glare which Mike reacted to in his usual way… snorting with laughter and shaking his head at his Probie's stubbornness.

But he knew Mike was right… about his feelings at least and he so wanted to believe his friend that Abby did feel the same way.

There weren't many people in his life who could handle all his baggage... or who even wanted to.

Abby was one of them.

But months later, he still hadn't found the courage to tell her... and wondered what his old Boss would have to say about that now. Probably head slap him into next week.

Abby moved her head slightly, looking up to find herself staring into mesmerising blue eyes. His mouth was mere inches away and she ached to lean in and taste him… to snuggle into that neck, press her face against his warm skin and just breathe him in.

Something in his expression made her heart beat wildly and he was so close... too close for her to think straight, his overwhelming nearness as intoxicating as the alcohol she'd consumed.

She should go... she really really should, before she did something stupid. Before she embarrassed herself and destroyed their precious friendship.

But she couldn't move... pinned in place by the heat of that intense stare.

And in truth, she was tired... tired of denying how strong her feelings were for this man, of trying to pretend she felt nothing beyond friendship.

She saw his eyes flick between her eyes and her mouth and his hand came up to squeeze her shoulder as he whispered. "Thanks, Abbs. Glad you're here."

His voice was gentle and full of such tenderness that she had to swallow round the sudden lump in her throat before she could reply. "You mean for _not_ keeping you company and _not_ celebrating."

A soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah... for that."

"Wanted to be here, Gibbs." She'd always found solace in his basement, as well as in his company. Both this room… and him… had always represented safety and comfort whenever she was upset. "I guess when I don't want to be around anyone else, I'd rather be with you. And I knew you wouldn't feel like company much, but figured you really would throw me out if you didn't."

"Would never throw you out." He took a deep breath as well as a decision. "Need you."

The hand on her shoulder slipped up to cup the back of her neck and he tilted her head, and Abby gasped at the feel of his large hand on her skin... so comforting and warm, and couldn't help but lean into his touch.

Gibbs saw the moment when she realized what he was about to do and he moved slowly, giving her ample time to back away. But all she did was widen her eyes slightly as he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

Her response was immediate and eager, and he felt a jolt of desire rush through him. Leaning into both his kiss and embrace, Abby turned and slid her arms round his neck and her fingers into the short hairs at the nape of his neck

He shifted sideways, trying to pull her nearer and frustrated with the awkward sideways stretch across the sawhorse, Abby broke the kiss to swiftly straddle his lap. Pulling her closer, he brought her mouth back to his, kissing her slowly, seductively as she clung to him, undulating her hips slightly against him, making them both moan as his body reacted.

She gasped his name as his mouth left hers and moved onto her neck, lips and tongue tracing the spider web tattoo. Her senses were spinning, her mind trying to catch up with what her body was instinctively reacting to.

Her far too sensible inner voice started clearing its throat and she struggled to listen, wanting so much to give in and take him right here… right now, but her damn conscience wouldn't shut up.

"We're drunk, Gibbs," she eventually managed to gasp out.

His low chuckle reverberated against her throat, making her moan, as he replied. "Ya think?"

It may have taken alcohol to finally break down his restraint, but he'd be fooling himself if he retreated now. He'd denied feelings for Abby for so long... shutting them away in a box labelled too difficult, and he didn't want to any more.

And this first taste of her mouth and touch of her skin, the feel of her in his arms was making his whole body ache with need.

"Wait, Gibbs... God, I can't believe I'm saying this..." She felt her desire threatening to overwhelm her but needed to get this out.

"Then don't, Abbs. Just let it happen." He suckled on her pulse point, which fluttered wildly under his mouth.

Pulling his head up, she rested her forehead against his, their breaths mingling and he nuzzled against her face, pressing soft kisses against her skin.

"God, I want you, Gibbs, don't think I don't... I've wanted you like… forever, but I can't leap into bed with you, only for you to push me away in the morning coz you regret it when we sober up."

She felt drunk on the touch and taste of him, her brain struggling not to lose the battle with her hormones.

But Abby had to know that he wanted more than one night. It was about as far from casual as it got for her, but she needed to know Gibbs felt the same. It would just about kill her to have him and then lose him. It would be worse than not having him at all.

But they were both too drunk... and while she knew Gibbs could hold his liquor, and so could she, Abby wanted him to make this decision when he was sober, wanted to be sure this was what he really wanted.

He pulled back to stare into her concerned eyes, cupping her face in his hands, trying to calm his pounding heartbeat. He understood her worries and tried to think through the haze of lust clouding his brain for the right words to reassure her.

"Not gonna regret it, Abbs... never gonna do that." He took her mouth again, sliding his hands into her hair, trying to convey everything through his kiss, knowing his words were inadequate.

She melted into him as he kissed her, letting his touch and taste both soothe and calm her. When they broke for air, she leaned back, curling her hands into the material of his hoodie, before whispering, "This isn't casual for me, Gibbs… want more than a one night roll in the sack."

He smiled up at her, pulling her head down to tuck into his neck, stroking the soft skin at the nape of her own neck. "Don't want that either. Waited too long and I'm tired of pretending. But if ya wanna wait, I can do that."

"I wanna do this when we're sober," Abby explained softly, shivering at the touch of his fingers and pressing a kiss into his neck.

"We can do whatever ya want," he promised, sliding his other arm round her waist, feeling her relax against him, trying to calm his body's reactions to her nearness.

"This isn't the right time, Gibbs, and you know why." She felt him nod as he nuzzled against the side of her face and she raised her head, framing his face in her hands, smiling mischievously. "And apart from anything else, I wanna remember it. My hangovers have a tendency to leave great gaps in my memory."

His sudden boyish grin was cocky, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Oh, I think you'd remember, Abbs."

Abby giggled. "Mmm, confident much, Special Agent Gibbs. I like it." She leaned in to kiss him lightly, memorizing his taste as he responded. "Thank you," she whispered against his mouth, grateful he'd understood her.

"Stay?" Gibbs asked, and Abby saw the sudden flash of vulnerability in his own eyes as if he was afraid she'd change her mind and hurried to reassure him.

"Yeah, of course I'll stay… don't wanna be anywhere else." Abby slid closer, wrapping herself around him, relishing the solid feel of him in her arms and felt his own close round her tightly. "Want us to sleep together tonight... just sleep... and then make tomorrow morning memorable."

And they did... and it was.

The end


	17. Chapter 17: Size Does Matter

**Size Does Matter**

Rated M

Authors: Gosgirl and Gibbsredhoodie

A/N: Written for the prompt 'box' on the Gabby Shipper Forum and really just a bit of fun from us both.

* * *

><p>"Ow! That was my knee, Gibbs."<p>

Momentary pain distracted from the building wave of arousal and she tore her mouth from his. Her name growled against her neck the hottest thing she'd ever heard.

"God, Abbs... Move your leg."

Rough hands tugged at loosened clothing in the confined space... fingers caressing sensitized flesh.

"Can't... you're pinning me down. Move _your_ leg... oh god... that's not your leg."

Roaming hands encountered thick silken steel, making him moan in appreciation. Green locked with blue as teasing touches led to long, deep kisses that left them breathless.

"This isn't gonna work, Abbs. I'm too big."

Throaty giggles raised goosebumps. "No kidding... But trust me, Gibbs. I'm a scientist. I worked it all out... oh god, _yessss_, mmmm..."

Ripples of pleasure through flushed skin... her eyes sliding shut, all senses focused on an exploring mouth and tongue as it moved south.

Conscious of solid strength balanced over her body, her fingers speared into silver hair as callused hands pushed up her shirt.

A deep rasp of "Mine" almost lost as a warm mouth covered a lace covered nipple.

Strangled gasps filled the silence before she could find her voice again. "Our combined mass can... easily, ummm, fit in here."

A low chuckle vibrated against her skin. "Yeah, but can we move?"

"That is an excellent... umm... point, Gibbs... especially as your mass is, erm, growing by the second." A smoky laugh hitched into a moan. "_Ohhh_... Well, your fingers are certainly moving."

Long fingers rubbed lazy circles through and then under soaked panties... hips circling into his touch. Grinding down, she rode the rhythm of skilled fingers, a thrill running through a spot that had ached for him all day.

"Well... yeah, Abbs... gotta work with what ya can."

That wandering mouth found the spot under her ear that always made her shiver... especially when he used his tongue and teeth just... _like that._

Coherent thought almost lost, she slid hands round to a firm ass, struggling to rid him of boxers and pants in the confined space.

"I can just about reach to..." Throaty giggles. "Perhaps we shoulda got completely undressed first..."

A ripping sound signalled her lacy panties were the first casualty of these cramped quarters but maybe not the last.

"Now she tells me."

"Well, you carried me in here before I could... _ugh_... stop you... not that I'm likely to stop you... no, definitely not gonna stop you doing that... oh yeah, right _there_..."

Bared slick heat now rocked against aroused hard flesh, the extra stimulation fuelling their joint need... pleasure rushing along tingling nerve endings.

"Shift over... and lemme pull that off."

Her shirt and bra flew over the edge, followed by his T-shirt.

"Okay, that's better... that's it... god, I need you... that feels so good."

Hands smoothed over broad shoulders and strong arms braced and flexed... a solid chest looming over her, invading her space... drawing her touch like a magnet.

"Sure does, Abbs."

Hands grasp desperately at naked flesh, pulling each other closer in hungry caresses. Melting down onto soft supple curves sends a shudder through hypersensitive skin.

"I'm hot..."

Gravelly amusement. "Yeah, I noticed."

Face nuzzled into a strong neck. "No, silly... hot as in hot... okay, move your hip so I can get my leg over the side and you can... oh... _please_, Gibbs... that's it... right there..."

"Hold on, Abbs." Deep voice roughened with lust.

Tongues sliding, lip teasing as they struggled for air. Frantic hands dug into slim hips and a curvy ass to gain leverage.

A low breathy moan at the nudging teasing contact. "Okay, I'm braced... go for it, Marine."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sliding inside tight wet heat triggered a purr from her throat and a low rumbling groan from his chest. Restricted movement didn't stop slick friction and heat just where they needed it.

"Oh, Gibbs... oh jeez, yes..."

Unrestrained gasping sighs and moans mingled with growled words breathed against overheated skin... both lost in sensation, a familiar tension building.

"Ow, my head."

His rhythm stuttered as the power of deep strokes pushed her against the top, triggering a fit of giggles. Hands grasped broad shoulders as he stilled... hot hard inches filled her, his pulse throbbing inside her.

"You okay, Abbs?"

Voice thick and husky with need, eyes closed against the desperate urge to move... to take... to possess... heat and slickness trembling and clenching around him.

"Totally... let me get my arm up so I can brace against the end." A soft giggle dissolved into a gasping sigh as the change in posture arched sensitive breasts into his chest as he moved... the rough hair almost unbearable stimulation.

"Okay... take two."

Words dissolved into soft needy murmurs and deep groans. Bodies tightly wrapped together, warmth and pleasure overwhelming as he thrust into heated flesh, feeling himself beginning to come undone.

A low growl through gritted teeth edged her nearer. "So close..."

Her moans escalated into gasping cries, almost sobbing for release as she writhed, limbs clinging.

"_Nnngghhh_... oh, don't stop... yes... _YES... harder... faster... oh god._"

Hands braced under shoulders, neck corded as he strained to comply, hips snapping... a deep groan against her neck a plea.

"Come... for... me, Abbs."

His name a breathless cry from her throat as she fell, lost in a haze of pleasure, entire body tingling.

"_Gibbs!_"

Rocking against her willing body, thrusting deeper, taking what he needed, driving to his own release... his own hoarse cry groaned into her neck as he spent himself inside her.

"God, Abbs."

Collapsing onto her, arms and legs trembling as he rode out the intense sensations.

An amused husky drawl rolled down his spine. "That was... just... totally awesome even if we are black and blue by now."

For long minutes, they lay tangled together still joined, incapable of movement or speech... aftershocks skittering through sated flesh.

A deep chuckle. "Uh-huh... So... how do we get outta here?"

A long pause punctuated by rich kisses... tender nuzzles.

"Good point... well, you're on top, you're gonna have to move first."

Fingertips traced down long back muscles, relishing his familiar weight pinning her down.

"Was afraid you were gonna say that, Abbs... gimme a minute."

Slowly savouring their closeness with soft caresses, wordless murmurs and gentle kisses.

"No hurry, Gibbs... could lie here all night... although is that the hinges creaking?"

Shifting and wriggling triggered moans as he slipped from her.

"Could be my knees."

A knowing giggle. "Hope we haven't broken it."

"Your idea to have sex in a box, Abbs."

"As I've told you before, it's not a box, Gibbs. It's a coffin."

The end.


	18. Chapter 18: Three Bs

**Three Bs**

Rated K+

Spoilers: Toxic, Season 6

A/N: Written for the prompt 'desperation' on the Gabby Shipper Forum. First time Gabby and an episide tag to Toxic.

* * *

><p>"Not sure if you wanted take-out to go with the three Bs you suggested in your note, so I brought Chinese just in case."<p>

Gibbs looked up from working on his boat to where Abby was clomping down the basement stairs. Relieved she'd taken him up on his offer, he took in her appearance as she approached, the strain from the last few days still evident on her face and the dark circles which spoke of little sleep the night before stood out starkly under her green eyes.

"Sounds good, Abbs."

He took the bags from her as she reached him and Abby favored him with a brief sad smile before averting her eyes too quickly for his liking.

He nodded to the glass already poured and waiting on the workbench and she grabbed it, tossed most of it back in one go, a grimace crossing her face as the strong liquor burned a path down her throat.

Gibbs watched her closely as she remained uncharacteristically quiet, staring down at her glass, while he unpacked their food. Distributing cartons and chopsticks between them, Gibbs thought back over the past few days... of how Abby had been 'borrowed' by the FBI to work on a Government project, and how her skills had been exploited by both the project director, Jones, and then the Marine, Robert King who'd tried to sell a bio-weapon to the highest bidder.

The relief he'd felt in MTAC on seeing Abby safe and well in Jones' office had been quickly followed by a fierce anger at both the way she'd been used and how much she'd been hurt by the betrayal.

He knew she was still pissed... as much at herself as by what had happened.

In the aftermath of the case, he wanted to make sure she didn't brood over events too much, that Abby knew he'd listen if she wanted to get it all out of her system.

And if he was honest with himself, he just wanted her near him.

He'd missed her and worried about her a lot over the past few days... to a level that was disconcerting and left him feeling unsettled.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way round.

Gibbs was the one out in the field while Abby was safe inside NCIS, not in some distant lab where he couldn't protect her. It had given him an inkling into the kind of desperate worry she went through whenever the team were out on a case, or in danger... and he hadn't liked it one little bit.

So now he watched surreptitiously as Abby poured herself another drink and walked slowly round The Kelly. She ran her fingers gently over the smooth wood, taking in the changes since she'd last been down here, helping him work on his boat.

As she moved, Gibbs could see the tension slowly leaving her shoulders and when she'd done a complete circuit and returned to stand in front of him, the soft smile curving her lips this time reached her eyes.

"Thanks for the invite." She toasted him with her glass and took another large gulp, glad to be here in this basement that was as much of a sanctuary to her in times of stress as the man in it.

Gibbs shrugged as he handed her chopsticks. "You've never needed one, Abbs... ya know that."

"I know... but that note was a nice reminder, as was the chocolate," she confided quietly, reaching for one of the cartons and settling herself beside him on a sawhorse.

"You get the lab cleaned up?" he asked, opening a carton and tucking in.

Abby nodded, waving her chopsticks around for emphasis, swallowing past a full mouthful. "Yup, all spick and span by the time I left. Thanks for letting me hijack your email... although to be fair to Jimmy, he'd already offered to clean up by then."

"Can't believe DiNozzo fell for it."

"Neither can I." A teasing smile curved her lips. "Although I think it's that ingrained habit they all have to jump to it with an, on it, boss, whenever you say jump... either in person or in an admittedly unlikely email." He chuckled at her impersonation of Tony, pleased to see her relaxing a little now she was here.

She'd spent the morning supervising the 'boys' as they'd cleaned up her lab from the mess they'd made while she'd been away... although she suspected that McGee's over-confidence was probably at the bottom of that one.

The Director had told her to take time off but what could she do? Sit in her apartment brooding all day, head slapping herself that she'd been taken in so easily? Berate herself for missing clues that all was not as it should be, either with the people or the project?

Abby wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to convey the desperation that had overtaken her when she realized what had happened. The thought that her abilities had been exploited to complete a weapon... that she'd provided the gun while someone else had fashioned the bullet would torment her for a long time.

It didn't help that Robert King was now in custody... it didn't lessen her feelings of guilt.

Throughout the morning, she'd been aware of Tony keeping a close eye on her and while she'd been thankful for her friend's concern, there was only one person's company she really wanted.

So the box in her lab fridge containing not only a chocolate muffin from her favorite bakery, but a note in familiar handwriting asking, '_basement, bourbon, boat?_' had brought a genuine smile to her face for the first time in days.

Gibbs knew her so well. Knew that she'd need more than a pep talk to deal with what had happened.

They ate in comfortable silence, polishing off the take-out quickly, Abby pouring them both refills more than once.

"Put me to work, Gibbs. Let me help." She'd spent many hours, helping... or hindering, with The Kelly and had come to treasure the time down here.

As he watched the booze disappear from her glass at a steady rate, Gibbs figured as long as he kept her away from any chisels this time, his boat should be fairly safe. He beckoned her over to the porthole he'd been working on, handing her the sandpaper. The Kelly was almost complete, the bulk of the remaining work painting and varnishing but he doubted her hand would be steady enough for that, once the bourbon hit.

Standing behind her, trying not to get distracted by the creamy skin of her slender neck right under his nose, he covered her hand. Mouth close to her ear, he whispered, "With the grain, remember?"

She chuckled softly, rolling her eyes as she tried to suppress a shiver at his nearness and deep voice. "Of course I remember... again."

It had become a standing joke between them ever since she'd not only knocked a chunk off The Kelly years ago with a chisel, but also 'rubbed' her up the wrong way with an over-enthusiastic wielding of a sanding block.

She threw a grateful smile over her shoulder, seeing his half grin and set to work, concentrating on smoothing the edges of the porthole in front of her. It was harder to get into a rhythm with the smaller, more intricate parts of The Kelly but she could still lose herself in it, occupying her hands and quietening her mind.

After they worked quietly side by side for a while, she glanced at him, asking softly, "Well, you gonna give me that pep talk yet?"

He examined her profile. "Not unless you want me to."

Abby shrugged, biting her lip. "If you think it might help. Are you disappointed in me... coz I sure am?" His opinion mattered so damn much and she was worried that he was as disappointed in her as she was in herself. She'd let him down... let them all down.

"Nope... hindsight's 20/20, Abbs." He paused and waited till she turned to face him, holding her gaze. "It's not your fault."

Her smile was wistful as she searched his eyes, seeing nothing but warmth and concern there. "Reminds me of another conversation we had a few years ago right about here about blame."

Even drunk as she'd been back then, Abby could still remember how sneakily he'd pushed her into admitting to herself that having a stalker wasn't her fault either… that she wasn't responsible for another person's actions.

"Yeah... so you shouldn't need another reminder," he told her firmly. "You still pissed?"

"Too damn right I am." She reached for her glass and took a more moderate sip this time, but she was already feeling the slight buzz from the alcohol.

There were lots of issues she wanted to discuss, particularly about the consequences of what would happen now with the results, with the weapon, but it was the personal betrayal that stung the most and was occupying her mind now… and she felt guilty about that being the uppermost thing in her thoughts too.

"At yourself?" He turned and leaned back against the side of The Kelly, so he could see her face and eyes.

"Yeah, Gibbs. Mostly at myself. I can't believe I didn't see it..." Her voice rose and she spun away, hand waving her glass as she began pacing. "Can't believe I missed everything that was wrong... and I can't believe I fell for King's lies."

He waited till she'd paced herself out, rambling her way through blaming herself, and come back to sit on the sawhorse in front of him again before he asked curiously, "Then why did ya?"

"Good question, Gibbs," she pointed a finger at him, tilting her head to one side. "In fact, an excellent question. If you figure out an answer, you just let me know."

He considered for a moment the best way to tackle her and not have her clam up on him. "Why d'ya trust him then?"

Abby usually took a while before she let down her guard with strangers. So why she'd let Robert King through so quickly was a puzzle that Gibbs had been turning over in his head since yesterday and been unable to come up with an answer, and why he was pushing her now.

And her words to King at the cafe had startled Gibbs, '_You made me care about you_.' And if he were honest with himself, they'd also sent a surge of jealousy through him.

"And that's an even better question..." she paused, staring down into her glass before going on hesitantly, still not meeting his eyes. "I guess seeing him supposedly sick fooled me... made me less cautious and questioning and when I thought he was dead, I just..." she trailed off. She knew it wasn't the main reason but she really didn't want to go there... especially in front of Gibbs.

"Not like you to trust at face value, Abbs." Gibbs washed down his observation with another swallow of bourbon.

"Not to mention it shatters Rule 8," Abby gave a wry smile, glancing up at him briefly before shrugging almost helplessly. "Oh I dunno, Gibbs. Perhaps he had a head start in getting under my guard," she admitted quietly, suspecting he wouldn't let her leave it there.

He waited her out but Abby remained silent, sipping her drink. "Why?" he eventually prompted.

"It doesn't matter," she muttered, pushing off from the sawhorse and making to move away, only to be stopped by his hand on her arm.

"Go on."

Exasperated with herself for digging herself into this hole in the first place and with Gibbs for continuing to push, Abby shook off his hand and began pacing again. When he remained watching her, arms folded, his blue eyes unsettling in their intensity, she eventually blurted out nervously, waving her arms. "Well, maybe coz he looked like you, Gibbs."

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself and she came to a halt by the side of the boat, seized with the urge to head slap herself.

His gut was now screaming at him to push further and he moved to her side. When she kept her eyes stubbornly averted, tracing aimless patterns on the boat with her fingers, he tilted her chin so he could see her face.

His heart clenched at the vulnerability and worry in her green eyes. "What's that gotta do with anything?" he queried softly.

"Well, duh, Gibbs..." she pulled away from his hand, looking down as she mumbled her way further into the mire, cursing herself with every word. But she'd gone too far to back away now and one part of her didn't want to... was too tired of holding back her feelings for this man. "A Marine, older, silver hair, blue eyes, dry sense of humour... that's a quick way under my defences and halfway to my heart straight away."

He froze at her words, the realization of what she was trying to tell him rooting him to the spot and stealing his voice.

When Gibbs didn't reply and the silence stretched out, Abby glanced up at him, saw his blank expression... and lost her nerve. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that... blame the drink, Gibbs. Forget it. I'd better get going."

Turning, she snatched up her bag and scurried towards the stairs, convinced she'd ruined everything. Stunned, Gibbs almost let her reach the steps before he was galvanised into action and set off after her. Grabbing her arm as she reached the bottom of the stairs, he spun her round, gripping her shoulders.

She looked everywhere but at his face, staring resolutely at his chest as if she could avoid seeing the ruin of their friendship if she didn't meet his eyes.

His heart pounding, he cupped her face, seeing her close her eyes tightly. "Abbs... look at me."

Abby shook her head, keeping her eyes squeezed shut as she bit her lip and he could feel the tension virtually vibrating in her body.

Framing her face in both hands, Gibbs did the only thing he could think of, leaning in to brush a soft kiss across her lips.

The contact caused her to gasp into his mouth and her eyes flew open. Not sure what to say yet but wanting to reassure her and banish her doubts and above all, taste her again, he slid an arm round her waist, pulling her flush against him and kissed her again.

As the kiss deepened, he felt her arms come round him as she melted into him and he felt a jolt of desire go through him at the contact.

The kiss went on until air became a necessity rather than an optional extra, and he slid his mouth to her neck, nuzzling his way over her warm skin and felt her hands spear into his hair, holding his head as if afraid he'd pull away.

When he eventually raised his head, her eyes were hazy and a teasing seductive smile curved her mouth. He ran a thumb over those full lips as he cupped her face.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he bumped her nose playfully and whispered against her mouth. "He got halfway, huh?"

A shy smile curved her lips. "Well, not really... just a figure of speech. Barely through the door I guess... he just reminded me of you a bit is all... Well, apart from the whole trying to sell a bio-weapon to the highest bidder thing... I'll give you that one."

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms, cupping the back of her head as she snuggled into him, face pressed against his neck. "Ya think."

"And anyway," she admitted softly, pressing soft kisses against his skin. "There'd be no point if anyone tried to get all the way there... coz it's already got a reserved sign on the door."

Her words warmed him as much as her kisses and he bent to capture her mouth again, breathing "Mine?" against her lips.

She heard the question in his tone and framed his face in her hands. "All yours. Every inch of me is yours."

The end.


	19. Chapter 19: Dreams Come True

**Dreams Come True**

Author: Gosgirl  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
>Category: Romancefriendship  
>Spoilers: Season 2, Twilight<br>Summary: Episode tag to Twilight, originally written for the Gabby Collaboration Project and posted over there too.  
>AN: Big hugs to Gibbsredhoodie for her help and head slaps.

* * *

><p>Abby wasn't sure what woke her from a fitful sleep.<p>

Maybe he wasn't his usual stealthy self if his knee was still bothering him, or perhaps Gibbs was more tired than he would admit and had made more noise? Or maybe that feather light touch she'd thought she felt on her hair just now wasn't her imagination?

Whatever the reason, as some sixth sense or her Gibbs-o-meter brought her awake, Abby heard the soft rustle of someone carefully shifting position nearby. The distinctive smell of coffee overlaid with sawdust told her who it was before she became alarmed and she turned over slowly on her futon, eyes widening as she registered the presence of a large hand resting on a meaty thigh close to her head.

Her eyes ran up the shirt-sleeved figure, over the corded forearms, broad shoulders and strong neck to his face, which looked drawn and tired, his silver hair gleaming in the soft light seeping in from her lab. Gibbs was sitting on the floor next to her futon, his head resting back against the cabinet by her desk.

His eyes were closed but she could sense he wasn't asleep.

"Hey."

His eyes opened and she could make out their gleam as he looked down at her. "Hey."

"What are you doing here, Gibbs? I mean I know what you're doing _here_ as in here in the building but why are you here in my lab?"

Why wasn't he upstairs in the bullpen with the rest of the team?

But it gave her a warm fuzzy feeling to think that he'd sought out her lab, had chosen to sit down here with her for whatever rest he'd planned on getting tonight instead of at his desk.

Typically, Gibbs chose not to answer her question. "Didn't mean to wake you. Could ask you the same thing. Why you still here?"

Abby struggled to sit up, shifting to sit back against the filing cabinet next to him, feeling his hand on her arm as he helped her up. She scrubbed her hands over her face and through her hair, loose from its pigtails, and massaged her scalp. "It's okay... I was only dozing."

"You shoulda gone home."

"Uh-huh. You mean like everyone else has done?" She turned her head to look at him, suddenly conscious how close they were. "Last time I looked, the bullpen was full of snoring agents."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, his mouth quirking. "Told 'em to go home too... does no one follow orders anymore?"

"Not when they're worried about their Boss, no," she countered.

He ignored that too and repeated his question. "Why ya still here?"

Abby looked away from his piercing gaze, afraid of what he might see in her eyes. "I'm worried about my Boss too... and my friend. That gives me an even better excuse to be here."

"Nothing you can do."

Her head snapped round at his almost dismissive tone. "That's not true, Gibbs... I'm here where I'm needed most. Who knows what evidence may come through that door any moment? So you need me here, Gibbs, not at my apartment. Besides, what would I do at home? Wear a groove in my floor, worrying about you... about all of you. You're gonna have to throw me out of the building if you wanna get rid of me tonight."

_And I don't wanna leave in case I never see you again._

Abby remembered all too vividly how Gibbs behaved the last time Ari was in town; how his obsession had driven him and them to the point of exhaustion.

This time he seemed almost eerily calm about the whole thing.

She thought Tony had a point that Gibbs was like this because he was looking forward to getting a chance to finally kill Ari. But given what had happened today, attempts by the two men to finish this, whatever it was between them were currently running at two nil in Ari's favour.

They were dangerously into 'three strikes and you're out' territory.

And that scared the crap out of her.

Abby felt Gibbs take her hand and looked down as he rubbed a thumb across her knuckles, distracted by the feel of his skin. "Not gonna throw ya out, Abbs."

"And no more sneaking out, you hear me? If necessary, I can drug your coffee so you don't go off again without the team on your six," she mustered a small smile but she was only half joking.

Gibbs huffed a soft laugh. "Oh, don't think Kate'd let me sneak out now."

"And nor should she." Abby twisted sideways to face him, hanging onto his hand, watching his gaze drop to their joined hands where they rested on her knees. "We nearly lost everyone today and if Tony hadn't seen that bomb, McGee and Kate would be dead right now... and _Tony_, Tony shouldn't even be here, he's still sick... and then you had to go and get yourself nearly blown up this evening. So that's twice... in one day, which is a record even for you."

Her voice cracked and she broke off, almost choking with emotion as the thought of nearly losing him again washed over her. She accepted his job was dangerous and she lived with that every day. He'd come close to being killed more times than she cared to count, but it didn't make it any easier to cope with every time it happened.

One day his luck was going to run out, or he was going to throw his life away… and it was an evens bet which one would come first.

"But we weren't."

Now he had his 'you're overreacting, calm down Abbs' voice on and if anything, it made her angrier.

"But you could have been. And _then…_ then you go and break Rule 3." She held up her finger as Gibbs made to speak. "And yes, I know your ringer _thingy_ got turned off but if one of us had done that, you'd have head slapped us into next week. We're worried about you, Gibbs. You've got that look in your eye."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "What look?"

"That look." Abby pointed, narrowing her eyes. "That, I'm going off grid the first chance I get and I'm really looking forward to finally killing Ari and to hell with the consequences, look."

"Maybe I am." She saw his jaw tighten and his eyes harden. "That bastard's played us enough."

"That doesn't mean it's worth your life, Gibbs," she told him softly.

Gibbs shrugged. "Sounds like a fair exchange."

His words were like a physical blow that knocked the wind out of her and she swallowed hard before she could trust her voice again. "Gibbs, I...I can't believe you just said that."

That is what scared her more than anything this time round; his almost cavalier attitude to sacrificing himself if it meant he took Ari with him.

When Gibbs remained silent, just staring at her with an unreadable expression, Abby went on, wondering how best to get him to see how scared she was, what it meant to her to have him safe.

How she couldn't live without him in her life.

She gripped his hand tightly and was momentarily heartened to feel him squeeze back. "You keep everyone else safe, but you always put yourself last on that list of people to protect. And you talk as if your life means nothing, Gibbs, as if it wouldn't matter if you weren't here."

He averted his gaze, staring off into the middle distance for long moments before she saw him nod slightly, almost to himself, before turning back to her. "If it means I take Ari out..."

Abby interrupted, dropping his hand and rearing back, shaking her head. "No! No, Gibbs. Don't say that. That makes it sounds like you've already resigned yourself to dying... as if it's okay to just throw your life away."

"Abby. Let me finish. Was gonna say if it means I take Ari out, I could live with that," Gibbs pressed a finger to her lips to shush her as she opened her mouth to rush in again. "But I'm not planning on throwing my life away, 'kay?"

Abby examined his eyes seriously, trying to read his face and eventually nodded. "Okay. But remember we need you to stay safe, Gibbs... I need you to stay safe."

Gibbs stared at her for a moment. "I'll do my best."

She held his gaze, figuring it was all she'd get from this stubborn man for now. "Okay then."

Gibbs sat back and she wasn't surprised when he changed the subject. "You need to rest, Abbs. You're no good to me if you're so tired you can't think straight."

"Hey pot, meet kettle." She waved her hand and was rewarded with a slight smile. "Not even you can keep going on just coffee and willpower forever. You need sleep as much as I do... more if you're going after Ari."

As Gibbs nodded and went to lean his head back against the cabinet, Abby nudged his leg, wondering if she was about to make things more awkward. "C'mon, we can share... or were you planning on sitting on your butt all night? Your back's gonna love you by morning if you do that. This futon's big enough for both of us and we're adults."

She couldn't decipher the look on his face for a moment before it was gone behind a smirk as he tilted his head. "Okay, okay... stop nagging, woman."

"Oh, I haven't even started yet. Okay then... I'll take this side, if that's okay? Which side do you normally take, Gibbs? Although I guess you prefer the one nearest the door, right?"

Abby heard herself babbling as she shuffled over to one side of the futon. Gibbs shifted to unclip his holster and place it next to his folded jacket on the floor, but within reach. She lay there watching, hyper aware of his every movement, tensing as his arm brushed hers when he settled on his back beside her, using his jacket as a pillow.

Physical contact between them wasn't unusual but they were both usually upright at the time. This felt far more intimate in the quiet darkness of her lab and she had to curb the immediate urge to curl into his side and throw her arms round him.

"I could always lend you Bert as a pillow?"

"Nah, I'm good." Gibbs chuckled and turned his head and she found herself staring into mesmerising blue eyes, his mouth mere inches away. She almost felt his eyes roam over her face and something in his expression made her heart pound, his nearness as intoxicating as his scent.

He was so close... too close for her to think straight. Too close for anything other than feeling an aching need to be held.

Gibbs turned on his side and his hand came over to brush a strand of hair off her face and she shivered at the tender touch as his fingers lingered to sign _'my girl'_ on her cheek. "Go to sleep, Abbs."

Gibbs rolled onto his back and Abby watched his profile for a moment before stretching her own hand out to rest on the arm nearest her, feeling the rough hairs and warm skin of his forearm underneath her fingers. She took a deep shaky breath, wondering if she was about to screw up big time. "Can I… can I use you as a pillow?"

"You abandoning Bert?" She saw his eyes gleaming with amusement as his head turned towards her.

Abby chuckled, grateful for him trying to defuse the tension which virtually vibrated in the air. "He can take it. I just… I think I just need a hug."

Gibbs stared at her for a moment before holding out his arms. "C'mere," he murmured, his voice so low and gravely it made her toes curl.

She needed no further urging and shuffled closer to burrow into his arms, resting her head on his chest, feeling his own arms come round to wrap her up tightly and a gentle kiss was pressed to her hair.

Abby felt herself relaxing, almost sinking into him as she slid an arm round his waist, the calming thud of his heartbeat and the rhythm of his breathing under her ear almost lulling her to sleep.

"You make a good pillow," she murmured drowsily after a few minutes, and his husky chuckle made her shiver as much from the tone as the arrogant confidence behind his next words.

"So I've been told."

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

Abby shot bolt upright, wrenching herself out of his arms and waking herself with her own cry, shocked out of sleep by the images from her nightmare. Startled as he must have been, Gibbs was quickly beside her, his gun in his hand as he rolled to his knees.

As she became aware of her surroundings again, Abby wrapped her arms round her knees, her face buried in them and shoulders hunched as she tried to control her breathing and banish the pictures in her head.

She felt a hand on her back and gasped, her breathing harsh and she heard his concerned voice and the sound of him putting his gun down. "Abbs... you okay?"

Abby focused on the sound of his voice and the warmth of his hand and gradually her breathing slowed. She turned to him, virtually throwing herself at him and Gibbs grunted as they tumbled back onto the futon. "Oh my god, Gibbs, Gibbs... are you okay?" She grabbed his face, frantic to see him more clearly in the dim light.

"Hey... I'm fine, Abbs... where's the fire?" He grabbed her hands, stilling her movements. "Hey... just breathe."

Her heart was still pounding and she shuddered on her next breath as she buried her head against his chest, pulling her hands free to clutch at him tightly. "I just... I'm okay... I'm sorry I woke you. Did you sleep okay? Well, at least till I did the whole wrenching you from the depths of sleep bit, I'll grant you that one."

It must have been near dawn as the darkness outside wasn't quite so absolute, so they must have slept for a while.

"Slept fine, Abbs." He was silent for a long moment but she knew he wouldn't leave it alone. "Wanna tell me about it?"

She shrugged, trying to burrow closer. "It's just... it was just a nightmare, Gibbs."

"Yeah, I got that part. What about? Your autopsy dream again?" His hand stroked through her hair slowly, almost cradling her head to his chest, his other hand rubbing her back gently.

Abby swiped roughly at her eyes, trying to clear her blurred vision, momentarily distracted. "I'm crying... Why am I crying? I never cry." She shook herself, fisting a hand in his shirt front as she raised her head to look at him. "I saw _Tony_... and his face was covered in blood and I... I couldn't see anyone else but I thought it was _your_ blood, Gibbs."

Gibbs frowned. "Why mine?"

"Because, Gibbs, Tony's always got your back. So if Tony's somewhere out in the field, then it usually means you're not far away... so I guess my brain made the jump that it could have been yourblood." She pressed her face into his chest again. "I hate dreams like that."

His hands slid down her back and she felt his arms tighten round her. "Hey, I'm fine. I'm right here."

"I know." Abby squeezed him tightly, feeling slightly foolish for making a fuss.

But there was no reproach in his voice as he pressed his nose into her hair. "It's just a dream. Dreams don't come true. With Ari on your mind, you've worried yourself into it when there's no need."

Now her initial panic had subsided, she was becoming acutely aware of the feel of the hard body underneath her, the strong arms holding her, aware of every breath he took.

"No need, huh? Well, too late, Gibbs. Bad dreams or not, I am worried, you know that. That ship has sailed and is already halfway across the ocean." She raised her head again to meet his gaze, unable to stop herself placing her palm on his cheek and her stomach flip-flopped as he leaned into her touch. "I can't lose you. I just can't... it would kill me," she whispered softly.

She felt pinned in place by the intensity of his stare. And she was so tired of denying her feelings for this man, of trying to pretend she felt nothing beyond friendship. Of ignoring the crackle of attraction that had been there between them from the beginning.

She knew he was aware of it too, she'd seen it in his eyes but didn't know if he felt something stronger. But if she was about to lose him, she wanted Gibbs to know how she felt about him.

"Promise me you'll be careful, Gibbs, and come back safe. You must..." Her voice faltered as another tear spilled over and he wiped it gently away with his thumb, his hand lingering to stroke her cheek.

"Abbs..."

"No, don't you Abbs me... promise me, Gibbs, please. Pinky promise." She held up her hand.

His mouth quirked in a half smile and Abby saw his eyes soften and her heart raced at the look on his eyes, aching to lean in and taste him. When Gibbs hooked his finger around hers and solemnly 'shook' on it, she took her courage in both hands and tugged slightly on his hand, bending forward at the same time.

A split second before she kissed him, Abby saw his surprise but then her mouth brushed his lightly and all she could think about was how soft his lips were.

She concentrated on the feel of his mouth and not on the possible ruin of their friendship from her actions. But before she could start to panic, Abby felt him respond, his lips moving under hers, kissing her back with a tender, almost feather light touch as his hand slid into her hair.

The kiss lingered, lips tugging, clinging, neither going too far, just discovering and savouring the taste and feel of each other.

When Abby pulled back reluctantly, she gazed down at him, tracing her fingers along his jawline. His blue eyes were warm and a smile was beginning to tug at the corner of his lips and she saw his gaze drop to her own mouth.

She couldn't help smiling back in relief, lowering herself back onto his front to press her face into his neck, inhaling deeply as she felt his arms anchor round her back. Abby heard his breathing hitch as she kissed his neck softly, nuzzling into him and smiled to herself.

She'd done that... turned his breathing shallow and unsteady.

Abby pressed light kisses along his jawline, whispering against his warm skin, "Promise me you'll try to stay alive… try to stay with me. Say the words, Gibbs. I need to hear it."

She felt Gibbs cup her cheek and tilt her face up, and saw the heat in his eyes just before his mouth was on hers again, teasing her lips apart, tasting, claiming, possessing as he took control of the kiss.

Abby moaned into his mouth, lost in the sensual dance of wet tongues and warm, nibbling lips as he made her head spin. She speared her fingers into his hair, registering the softness of the silver strands as she scraped her nails lightly over his scalp, smiling into his mouth at the low growl in his throat her actions provoked.

They were both breathing heavily by the time the kiss ended and Gibbs rested his forehead against hers as he murmured. "I'll be careful, Abbs. Got a reason to be now."

The end.


	20. Chapter 20: The Real Mrs Claus

**The Real Mrs Claus**

Rating: T

Authors: Bamacrush and Gosgirl

Just a small something written as a thank you to ncislove for organising the Gabby Shipper Forum SeSa.

* * *

><p>"Abby, <em>pleeeaaase<em> can we go see Santa again?! Oh please, please, please? Uncle Gibbs?! You'll take me to see him, won't you? Please say yes!"

Abby couldn't suppress a smile at the sight of the large Marine trying to stand firm in the face of her six year old niece's pleas and failing miserably.

Lara peered up from her diminutive height at the tall figure of Gibbs, clinging to his hand and tilting her head to one side, making her blonde pigtails bounce as she gazed at him with bright blue eyes which reminded Abby so much of her brother Luca.

"If Abby's okay with it, sure." Gibbs shot her a rueful glance and Abby was unable to stop her smile widening at the familiar eyeroll.

"Abby's totally fine with it, especially if she's not the one standing in line again. And I've still got some presents to buy so you two go off and have some fun."

Gibbs looked down at the small girl. "What say we let Abby finish and maybe pick up a present for her from Santa too?"

"Yay! Come on… let's go." Lara started backing up, tugging on Gibbs' hand.

"Hold on there." Gibbs grinned, standing his ground as he looked over to Abby. "We'll come find you?"

Abby nodded. "Sure, I shouldn't be long. I know what I'm going to get. Oh… and nice holding out there, Gibbs. Remind me to give Tony and McGee a few pointers on how to turn you into Agent Marshmallow and get what they want."

"It was the please that did it."

Abby giggled. "Of course it was but if you're not careful, your hard-nosed Marine reputation will be toast."

Gibbs chuckled, before leaning in to brush a soft kiss against her cheek, lingering to murmur in her ear. "Never could resist a Scuito in pigtails."

Abby shivered, closing her eyes briefly at his low voice against her skin. "Good to know."

The crooked half grin Gibbs gave as he pulled back didn't help her calm down either, nor did the large hand reaching up and brushing across the tinsel in her pigtails as he adjusted her black Santa hood. She'd worn a Mrs. Claus outfit in honour of the holiday season and of course, hers was black with white fur-trim.

It had been worth it to see the appreciative gleam in Gibbs' eyes as he'd looked her over when he'd picked the two of them up earlier.

Abby watched the two of them walking away, Lara chattering away constantly as she held onto Gibbs' hand, a surge of affection rising up for both of them.

Her niece had been staying for a few days while her brother was on business in the area. Luca was due to pick up his daughter tomorrow and take her back to New Orleans for the Christmas holidays, but Abby had enjoyed spoiling her niece while she was here, ably assisted by Gibbs, who Lara adored.

The team had the holidays off rotation for the first time in years and even her workload was lighter than usual. She'd received a surprise invite to spend Christmas with Gibbs… an invitation she'd accepted eagerly.

Abby wanted this to be the holiday she finally found out if Gibbs reciprocated her feelings.

And if he didn't, then she needed to find a way of moving on.

They'd been drifting closer for months now, ever since the bombing at the Navy Yard. Spending even more time together outside work, their flirting had taken on an extra edge and several times Gibbs had seemed on the verge of crossing that line, when she thought she'd read something more than affection in his gaze.

Times when it would only have taken a small move by either of them to close the distance… but she hadn't been able to find the courage herself to do it.

But Abby was beginning to hope that Gibbs might be ready to develop their relationship further. For her, it was much more than just an attraction.

She was in love with him.

But she'd had enough of this limbo of not knowing how Gibbs felt. She'd rather know for sure, even if it wasn't the answer she hoped for and broke her heart in the process.

* * *

><p>Although maybe she could guess the answer now?<p>

Emerging later from the store laden down with her final purchases, Abby stopped in her tracks as she looked over at the Santa Claus village.

Lara was perched on Santa's knee, laughing up at him as he handed her a present, but that wasn't what held Abby's attention.

Gibbs was standing to one side talking to _Mrs._ Claus… a Mrs. Claus with curves, long shapely legs and a bright smile, and what looked suspiciously like red hair poking out from under her fur trimmed hood… which may explain why the line waiting to see Santa held a lot more male adults than females.

_Oh, that's just peachy…_

Mrs. Claus was currently smiling up at Gibbs as she spoke, her hand resting on his arm and standing way too close for Abby's liking.

Although the man himself didn't seem to be objecting as he gave the woman his full attention, even going so far as to grace her with that sideways head duck and shy smile which always melted Abby's underwear, so she could only imagine how Mrs. Claus was reacting.

After all, most red-blooded females looked at Gibbs like lunch had just arrived.

As her hands tightened on her shopping bags and she fought the urge to start growling, Abby settled for glaring, hoping the woman would feel the weight of it from a distance but no such luck. She watched helplessly as Mrs. Claus finished scribbling something on a piece of paper and slipped it into Gibbs' coat pocket.

* * *

><p>As the front door to Gibbs' house closed behind her, Abby dropped the shopping bags in the hallway with a sigh of relief, aware of Gibbs' eyes on her as he followed her in.<p>

He'd been throwing curious glances in her direction all the way home in the truck and Abby figured he was puzzled about her uncharacteristic silence and the way she avoided eye contact as he drove. Her niece had been perched on the seat between them, oblivious of the sudden tension between the two adults.

She'd not mentioned to Gibbs that she'd seen him with Mrs. Claus but she'd been unable to hide her disquiet and Gibbs had inevitably picked up on her mood. His initial puzzlement had swiftly turned to barely veiled annoyance as she rebuffed his brief attempts to talk and he'd quickly fallen into a charged silence which nevertheless filled the truck as effectively as his imposing presence.

Abby risked a quick glance over her shoulder as Gibbs entered the house, carrying Lara who'd wrapped her arms round his neck, her face buried in his shoulder. Her niece was nearly asleep, worn out by the excitement and length of the day.

Lara raised her head, blinking sleepily at Gibbs as the door closed. Abby watched the annoyance Gibbs obviously felt with her fade from his face as he smiled at the drowsy child.

"C'mon, sleepyhead. Time you had a nap." Gibbs glanced over at Abby. "I'll take her up, if you like?"

"Noooo… don't wanna go," mumbled Lara, clinging onto Gibbs' neck.

Abby nodded, smiling gratefully. "Please, Gibbs." She came over to stroke Lara's hair, conscious of Gibbs' gaze burning into her. "C'mon, sweetie, if you don't rest now, you'll fall asleep over for dinner."

"Do I have to?" Lara continued to protest, gazing pleadingly at Gibbs.

"Yup. Sleep now. I'll read you a story later," Gibbs promised, hoisting Lara up onto his hip and heading for the stairs.

As unsettled as she was, Abby felt something inside her ache as she watched the tender care Gibbs showed as he carried the small child upstairs.

Abby shed her coat and retreated into the kitchen where she set about preparing dinner, determined to try and pull herself out of her bad mood.

It wasn't his fault.

Well, it was in a way as he had responded to Mrs Claus' flirting or so it seemed from a distance.

But Abby's jealous reaction wasn't his fault and if she wasn't going to ruin the entire evening and the whole weekend, then she needed to get a grip. If she continued to piss Gibbs off, he'd just retreat to the basement and tomorrow would be… difficult.

"You gonna tell me what's eating you. What I've done to piss you off?"

His low voice from the doorway made her jump at his sudden reappearance.

Abby resolutely stayed facing away from him as she chopped vegetables. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Sure didn't look like it earlier."

"It's nothing. I'm just being… silly. It's nothing."

Abby tensed as Gibbs approached, merely folding his arms and standing silently beside her. She risked a glance at him, taking in the usual expression he used in her lab when he was waiting her out and wasn't about to move until she caved and told him what was wrong.

Bowing to the inevitable, Abby sighed and braced her hands on the counter top. "Okay… okay. I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this without totally screwing things up but I'll try… but promise you won't be mad at me. Just let me get it all out before you say anything." Abby started pacing. "I came out of the store and I know I shouldn't react like this… I had no right to react like I did to what I saw but I just couldn't help it when I saw what I saw…"

Gibbs frowned. "Abby…"

Abby saw his puzzlement and sighed, stopping in her tracks. "Okay. Just… wait there."

Abby marched out to the hallway and rummaged in the pocket of his long black coat till she found what she was looking for. Returning to the kitchen, aware of his curious gaze, she walked up to him, slapping the paper on his chest.

"I thought maybe you might have a phone call to make?"

Gibbs frowned as he examined the paper but then his face cleared. "This? This is what's wrong?"

"Damn straight," Abby shot back, annoyance rising as she saw the flash of amusement in his eyes.

Gibbs examined her eyes, straightening up from the counter, something else simmering in his expression which made her throat tighten. "You're jealous."

"Too right I am. You're mine."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Abby froze, cursing how she'd put her foot in it so spectacularly. She dropped her gaze, mumbling into the prolonged silence. "At least… I hoped one day you'd… that is, you might think about… aw hell… wanted you to be mine, even though you probably… don't," she finished softly, holding her breath.

Gibbs didn't reply immediately but stepped closer and she backed up till she could go no further as he crowded into her space. His hand gently cupped her chin and tilted it up. Abby swallowed hard at the expression in his mesmerising blue eyes… amusement, concern, heat.

His mouth was mere inches away and she ached to lean in and taste him… to snuggle into that neck, press her face against his warm skin and just soak him up.

She saw his eyes flick between her eyes and mouth and he was so close as he pinned her against the wall... too close for her to think straight, his nearness intoxicating.

"No intention of ringing her."

"You don't?"

"Only one Mrs. Claus I'm interested in."

Gibbs held her gaze as he ripped the paper up and threw the pieces over his shoulder. Before she could say a word, he'd dipped his head and covered her lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

The sudden surge of lust was blinding as she leaned into his kiss, sliding her arms round his neck and her fingers into the short silver hairs at the nape of his neck as his own arms wrapped round her.

His kiss was hungry, dominating and she sagged against him, letting out a ragged moan as his hands slid over her ass, pulling her tightly against him and she felt his body's reaction.

Abby gasped his name as his mouth left hers and moved to her neck, his lips and tongue tracing her spider web tattoo, her hands clutching his broad shoulders as she clung to him, her senses spinning.

She drew in long shuddering breaths as her mind tried to catch up with the possibility she was going to get everything she'd ever wanted… and not just for Christmas.

When Gibbs raised his head from her neck, her breath hitched as she saw his eyes darkened with need, his hair tousled and his voice a gravelly husk… and quite the sexiest sight she'd ever seen.

"Satisfied?"

Abby curled her fingers into the front of his sweatshirt, pulling him close again and murmuring against his mouth.

"Not yet." She nipped his lower lip. "But by morning, I intend to be… several times."

And she was.

The end.


End file.
